Bittersweet - parallel
by Anja-chann
Summary: Même histoire que Bittersweet, mais en inversant les rôles donc fem!Kidd/Law ou le contraire... enfin, parfois Kidd/Law, parfois Law/Kidd xD Je sais, c'est pas un résumé, désolé T T
1. chapitre 01 - Rewrite

_Yo! J'avais promis un bonus de ma fic Bittersweet où on verrait Kidd... en femme, le pauvre xD Mais je me suis dis "et pourquoi ne pas en faire une fic complète?" Et donc voilà, c'est globalement la même histoire que Bittersweet (comme le suggère subtilement le nom de cette fic...) , mais en inversant les rôles, et il y a quand-même pas mal de détails qui changent... Disons que la structure reste la même, en gros ^^_

_Et je voulais aussi remercier ceux qui avaient lu et mis des reviews pour Bittersweet, merci beaucoup! Et j'espère que cette fic va vous plaire! Sachant que j'arrive jamais à faire des bons premiers chapitres... La suite est mieux, vous inquiétez pas ^^" Bref, fini le blabla inutile, place à la fic!_

_Enjoy!_

**Bittersweet – parallel**

_By Anja-chann_

Chapitre 01 : Rewrite

Il y avait sur Grand Line une petite île, au climat estival, et qui était peu à peu devenu le repaire de brigands, pirates, et autres personnes forts peu recommandables. C'est sur cette île que débarqua Eustass Kidd et son équipage. Ils durent attendre quelques jours que le Log Pose se recharge et en profitèrent pour se détendre plus que de raison.

C'est ainsi que le soir du départ, légèrement bourré, Kidd eut la malchance de bousculer par inadvertance quelqu'un et au lieu de s'excuser il trouva sûrement plus judicieux d'engueuler le passant. Seulement voilà, il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui : Ivankov, la reine des travelots. Et il va sans dire que ce dernier n'apprécia que très moyennement le langage du roux, et décida qu'il était grand temps que quelqu'un prenne en charge son éducation. Tout d'abord, une bonne punition ne lui ferait pas de mal.

« -Hormones féminines ! Tiens, ça lui apprendra. »

Non loin de là, l'équipage de Kidd…

« -Bon, tout le monde est là, on peut y aller ?

-Ouais, c'est bon !

-Ok. »

Et le navire disparu lentement à l'horizon, vaguant parfois étrangement en zigzag…

Au petit matin, réveillé par le très agaçant chant des oiseaux, Kidd gémit. En plus de n'avoir aucun souvenir de la veille, il se retrouvait avec un horrible mal de crâne. Ouch, il avait peut-être un peu trop bu… Il ouvrit un œil et tomba nez à nez avec… Trafalgar Law.

« -Trafalgar ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis sur mon sous-marin. C'est plutôt toi qui ne devrais pas être là. Et tu devrais peut-être te couvrir. »

Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui racontait, là ? … Minutes, c'est lui qui venait de parler ? Il ne se souvenait pas avoir cette voix. On aurait dit la voix d'une fille. Haha, non, c'était impossible voyons. Sûrement une hallucination. Il baissa quand-même les yeux pour vérifier. Un cri d'effroi résonna à travers l'île entière.

« -Mais c'est quoi ça ?

-Ca s'appelle une poitrine. Et si tu veux mon avis, elle est d'ailleurs plutôt bien formée. »

Kidd fusilla le capitaine du regard. Comment osait-il afficher ce sourire amusé ? Re-minute…

« -C'est toi qui a fait ça, pas vrai ? Fais-moi redevenir comme avant !

-Impossible, je n'y suis pour rien. Et d'ailleurs je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Je sais juste que Ivankov est venu ici avec une femme endormie sur les épaules et qu'il l'a balancé en disant « C'est Eustass Kidd. Comme son équipage est parti, je te le laisse. » »

Son équipage était parti ? Oh non, mais comment pouvaient-ils être assez stupides pour ne pas remarquer qu'il leur manquait le capitaine ? Mais quels crétins… Ce qui voulait dire qu'il se retrouvait seul, sans aucun moyen de partir, et entouré de potentiels ennemis. Il était mal. Très mal. Et pour couronner le tout, le brun en face de lui ne se gênait pas pour se rincer l'œil.

C'est vrai qu'il y avait de quoi : ses cheveux, toujours indomptables, avaient poussés jusqu'à mi-dos, son visage s'était affiné de telle sorte que ses yeux dorés paraissaient plus grands, et de manière générale, tout son corps s'était affiné et ses courbes arrondies. Sa poitrine généreuse n'était quant à elle caché que légèrement par son manteau, désormais trop grand pour lui, tout comme le reste de ses habits d'ailleurs. Ah, il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré ? Et à bien y réfléchir, ses hommes ne viendraient sûrement pas le rechercher mais l'attendre plutôt sur la prochaine île. Non mais quelle bande d'incapables ! Et comment allait-il faire pour y aller, hein ? A la nage peut-être ? Il n'avait pas le choix, la seule solution qu'il lui restait était…

« -Tu pourrais m'emmener jusqu'à la prochaine île… s'il te plait ? »

Ce dernier mot sembla lui écorcher la bouche.

« -Si tu veux… »

Sérieusement ? Il pouvait être sympa des fois, finalement !

« -…Mais ce ne sera pas gratuit. »

…Il aurait dû s'en douter. C'était évident. Après tout, pourquoi accepterait-il de l'aider alors qu'ils étaient ennemis ? Non, c'était bien trop beau. Il allait encore devoir payer de sa poche. Quoique, c'était surtout de la faute de son équipage, alors tout le monde participera. Non mais.

« -Tch, je te paierais quand j'aurais retrouvé mon équipage.

-Ce n'est pas exactement à de l'argent que je pensais. Je voyais plutôt… payer en nature. » dit-il en s'agenouillant près de lui et en prenant son menton dans une main, un sourire prédateur sur le visage.

Non, il ne pouvait pas penser à ça ! Choqué, Kidd se redressa d'un bond et le regarda d'un air outré.

« -Non mais ça va pas, t'es malade ! Je préfère encore y aller à la nage. »

Légèrement déçu, Law soupira et se releva.

« -Tu n'es pas amusant. Mais c'est d'accord, tu peux venir. »

Kidd hocha la tête avec méfiance. Pourvu qu'il ne tente rien pendant le voyage. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était devenu une femme qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre ! Qu'il ose l'approcher, et il verrait. Mais bon, pour l'instant il allait essayer de ne pas faire de vagues : après tout, son destin était entre les mains de ce cher capitaine. Il commençait déjà à en avoir marre. En plus de cela, il devait trouver des habits… plus adapté, disons. Il allait encore devoir demander un service à ce foutu chirurgien…

« -Et sinon, euh… t'aurais pas des vêtements pour moi ? »

A cette question, Law le toisa longuement – Et Kidd le soupçonnait d'en réalité le mater - et réfléchit.

« -Je devrais pouvoir te prêter les miens. »

Tiens, c'est vrai qu'à présent, ils faisaient à peu près la même taille. Dommage, le fait d'être plus grand que lui l'amusait beaucoup. Enfin, comme ça il n'aurait pas de problème vestimentaire.

Sans un mot, Law tourna les talons et pénétra dans son sous-marin. Ne sachant quel comportement adopter, Kidd décida de le suivre. Enfin, essaya, puisqu'avec ces vêtements qui n'arrêtaient pas de tomber, il avait du mal à tenir le rythme, ainsi que ses habits. Et il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver nu devant tous ces hommes ! Surtout pas devant Law. Rien qu'à y penser il frémit et fut pris de rougissement. Rougissement ? Son cerveau aussi était devenu féminin ou quoi ? Rahh, il en avait assez ! Trop amusé de voir Kidd se débattre contre sa tenue, Law eut un sourire peu avenant et, au lieu de ralentir pour aider la petite rouquine, il accéléra le pas. Il adorait l'embêter. Alors l'avoir à son bord pendant toute la durée d'un voyage, quel bonheur ! En femme qui plus est. Il allait sûrement bien s'amuser.

Trop obnubilé par ces réjouissantes pensées, Law failli ne pas voir la porte de sa chambre. Il s'y arrêta et constata avec regret que son invité ne s'était pas perdu et n'avait perdu aucun de ses habits. Zut…

« -Attends-moi là. » dit-il en entrant dans la pièce et en fermant la porte au nez de Kidd.

Ce dernier commença à s'énerver. Dix minutes passèrent. Il était vraiment énervé. De quel droit se permettait-il de lui fermer la porte au nez puis de le faire poireauter ainsi ? C'est à ce moment que le brun réapparu, quelques vêtements dans la main, et les lança à Kidd.

« -Tiens, tu peux essayer ça.

-Où ça ?

-Pourquoi pas ici ? » répondit le capitaine avec un sourire narquois.

Le roux ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre et alla s'enfermer dans la chambre de l'autre imbécile. Il examina les vêtements.

…Non mais à quoi il pensait l'autre espèce de pervers ? C'était quoi ces habits ? Il attrapa avec colère une pauvre chemise qui n'avait rien demandé ainsi qu'un jean et les enfila en vitesse avant de sortir avec l'intension de déverser sa colère sur ce très cher Trafalgar. Du calme, du calme.

« -C'est quoi cette blague ? » demanda-t-il avec un calme tout relatif.

Il avait de quoi être furieux. Le jean, bien qu'excessivement moulant, bon, passait encore… Mais la chemise à qui il manquait les boutons du haut et qui était elle aussi très serrée au niveau de la poitrine, la faisant presque déborder, alors là, non ! Lui qui avait toujours cru que Law était un gentleman, il se trompait lourdement. Ce n'était en réalité qu'un pervers.

« -Je trouve que ça te va bien. Ca met bien tes formes en valeur.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. T'en as fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pour toute réponse, Law haussa les épaules. Ca voulait dire oui.

« -Je le savais ! C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait moisir ici pendant dix minutes, s'énerva-t-il en avançant dangereusement vers son hôte, avant de se prendre une paire de chaussures en pleine tête.

-Tiens, enfile ça. »

Au moins les chaussures avaient le mérite d'être à peu près normales.

« -Ca te va même vraiment bien… » dit Law d'un air rêveur, sans paraitre plaisanter.

Kidd rougit du compliment et se renfrogna. Il n'avait pas besoin que le brun le complimente. Il s'en fichait. De son côté, Law admirait la splendide créature qui se tenait devant lui. Il ne se rendait pas compte de sa capacité de séduction. Certes, il avait fait exprès de lui donner des habits quelque peu osés, mais ce n'était pas plus par perversité que pour mettre en valeur sa beauté naturelle. Car même s'il s'agissait de Kidd, il devait bien avouer que son apparence actuelle était absolument sublime. Dommage que le principal concerné ne puisse le remarquer. Et s'il arrêtait d'avoir ce visage furieux et qu'il gardait celui qu'il avait en cet instant, à savoir gêné et rougi, alors là, il, ou plutôt elle serait parfaite. Une véritable œuvre d'art. Et Law aimait les belles choses. Il était quelqu'un de plutôt raffiné, quoiqu'on en dise. Un peu le contraire de Kidd, quoi.

« -A…Arrête de me regarder comme ça. »

En effet, plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il fixait littéralement le roux d'un regard bienveillant. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Et puis, il ne devait pas oublier qu'il s'agissait d'Eustass « captain » Kidd. A cette pensée, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine sans qu'il n'arrive à en connaitre la raison. Sûrement que ses espoirs de sortir avec cette jeune femme se retrouvaient brisés. Evidemment, pour quelle autre raison ? Un lourd silence s'abattit entre eux. Une question s'imposa alors à Law.

« -Et tes pouvoirs ? Ils marchent toujours ?

-Je suppose… »

C'est vrai ça, il n'y avait même pas pensé. Il fit un test. Rien. Commençant légèrement à s'inquiéter, il se concentra de toutes ses forces et réussit finalement à attirer à lui… une petite cuillère. Il la regarda avec de grands yeux on aurait dit une poule qui venait de trouver un couteau.

« -J'en conclu que non. Intéressant. Je pourrais faire ce que je veux de toi… »

Légèrement effrayé, Kidd recula d'un pas et se mit en position de défense, tenant la petite cuillère comme une arme devant lui.

« -Pas de panique, si j'avait voulu te faire du mal, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps, lorsque tu étais mais habillé… »

Ah… Il n'avait même pas pensé à ça... seulement à la torture ou à la mort. Ce n'était pas très rassurant, tout de même. Il se détendit un peu et d'un rapide geste de la main, dégagea les quelques cheveux qui étaient tombés devant ses yeux. Ca aussi ça allait l'énerver. Et puis ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'emmêler en plus ! Quelle poisse. Voyant le roux se débattre avec ses cheveux, Law fut pris de pitié et avec un soupire détacha la cordelette de son nodachi pour le tendre à son invité.

« -Tiens, tu peux t'attacher les cheveux avec. »

Kidd attrapa la cordelette et un rapprochement se fit alors dans sa tête. Cet objet venait du nodachi de Law, il appartenait à Law, et maintenant il était dans sa main et il allait s'en servir pour s'attacher les cheveux. Rougissement maximum. Il ne pouvait pas le voir mais sentait ses joues chauffer fortement et son cœur accélérer. Pourquoi réagissait-il de la sorte ? On aurait dit une adolescente en chaleur.

Law ne comprit pas non-plus ce brusque changement de couleur. On ne voyait presque plus la différence avec ses cheveux. N'empêche, il était terriblement mignon, comme ça. Il en avait presque envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Oui, mais non. Il s'agissait de Kidd. Nouveau pincement au cœur. Vite, trouver quelque chose pour occuper son esprit.

« -C'est l'heure de manger.

-Pas faim… ronchonna-t-il.

-Très bien, tu n'as qu'à rester là, alors. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Law s'engagea dans un couloir et disparu. Kidd jura avant de l'appeler et de lui courir après. Il ne voulait pas se perdre, il ne manquerait plus que ça… Malheureusement pour lui, dès qu'il passa les portes de la salle à manger, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Ce n'était pas des regards effrayés, comme il en avait l'habitude, mais des yeux plutôt appréciateurs, accompagnés de quelques saignements de nez et d'yeux en forme de cœur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était intimidé et n'osait plus bouger, tandis que Law continuait d'avancer comme si de rien n'était.

Une fois la surprise passée, quelques membres d'équipage s'approchèrent et commencèrent… à le draguer ?! Non mais ils allaient pas bien ! Kidd leur fit comprendre de manière explicite sa manière de penser. De l'autre côté de la pièce, assis à une table, le menton dans la main, le capitaine observait la scène avec intérêt et une point d'amusement.

« -Euh… capt'ain, tu es sûr que ça va aller pour lui ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bepo. Il sait se débrouiller. »

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'il vit un certain de ses hommes voler à travers la pièce pour aussitôt revenir avec des intentions biens moins appréciables. A ce rythme là, il y allait y avoir une bonne bagarre. Alors que les premiers coups furent échangés, Bepo interpela son capitaine.

« -Il ne faudrait pas faire quelque chose ?

-Oui, je crois que tu as raison. » confirma-t-il en perdant toute trace de sourire, la petite bagarre se transformant presque en véritable combat.

En effet, plusieurs membres d'équipage étaient à terre tandis que Kidd se prenait quelques coups.

« -Ok, ça suffit maintenant. » ordonna-t-il en se levant.

Mais personne ne lui prêta la moindre attention. Il vit un de ses hommes s'apprêter à frapper le roux et, immédiatement, il fit apparaitre une sphère bleue et déplaça Kidd à ses côtés.

« -Jai dit : ça suffit. »

Tous baissèrent les yeux et déglutirent. Il n'était jamais bon de mettre leur capitaine en colère. Kidd cracha une gerbe de sang et alla s'asseoir, furieux, à côté de la place de Law, les bras croisés. Le brun s'en alla quelques instants et revint avec en main deux assiettes pleines. Il posa l'une d'elle devant le roux puis approcha doucement sa main de son visage. Ce dernier la frappa et recula.

« -Ne me touche pas.

-Tu saignes... »

En effet, pendant la bataille, il s'était pris un coup de poing au visage et sa lèvre s'était fendue, traçant un sillon écarlate au coin de sa bouche. Il passa rapidement une main dessus afin d'essuyer le sang qui coulait puis mangea en silence.

L'après-midi fut similaire, à savoir tendue : les hommes de Law n'appréciaient que très peu l'invité et Kidd ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. C'était dispute sur dispute. Et Law sentait son calme disparaitre peu à peu. Non mais de vrais gamins ceux-là ! On pouvait pas les perdre de vue une minute ! Mais malgré son énervement, il portait de temps à autre un regard soucieux sur le roux. D'habitude si bavard, Kidd s'était enfermé dans un mutisme inquiétant aux yeux du capitaine. Certes, cela ne devait pas être très agréable de se faire draguer ou insulter par tout un équipage, mais pas au point de réagir de la sorte, si ? De plus, chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui parler, il l'ignorait superbement. Il avait décidé de ne plus le taquiner, mais rien n'y faisait. Il n'arrivait pas à lui faire décrocher le moindre mot.

A la nuit tombée, Kidd sortit discrètement et alla s'asseoir au point le plus haut du sous-marin. Il en avait assez. Il ne savait pas combien de temps durait la traversée, mais il était quasiment sûr de perdre tout sang-froid bien avant. Pensaient-ils vraiment que sa position avait quoi que ce soit de réjouissant ? En plus, à être si peu couvert, il avait froid à présent. Il maudit Law de lui avoir prêté ces habits là. Son regard se porta sur la vaste étendue d'eau qui s'étendait sous ses yeux et il soupira. Enfin seul !

« -Tu prends l'air ? »

…Pas tout à fait seul, finalement.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Trafalgar ? Et comment tu m'as trouvé ?

-Il m'a suffit de chercher dans tous les endroits isolés. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Law grimpa ave une facilité déconcertante et s'assit à côté de lui.

« -Tu contemples la mer ? Je ne te savais pas si poétique.

-Ca me détend, c'est tout. Enfin, quand il n'y a pas un crétin assis à côté de moi. »

Le brun esquissa un sourire devant l'agression verbale. Il redevenait normal. Pas trop tôt ! Ca lui faisait penser qu'il était venu ici pour deux raisons.

« -J'ai vivement conseillé à mon équipage de ne pas te faire de mal, alors sois tranquille, ils vont arrêter de te chercher.

-Je sais me débrouiller tout seul.

-Et comme nous n'avons plus de chambre, tu devras dormir dans la mienne.

-Ouais ouais… Attend, quoi ?

-Un problème

-Non j'ai pas peur ! »

Pourquoi le roux lui disait-il ça ? De quoi pouvait-il avoir peur ? Law remarqua alors le léger frisson qui secouait le corps de son invité et jugea qu'ils feraient mieux de rentrer. Le climat se faisait de plus en plus automnal. Il descendit gracieusement et, comme tout bon gentleman, offrit sa main pour aider la jeune femme à descendre en toute sécurité.

« -J'ai pas besoin de ton aide, je peux y arriver tout seul. »

Bam.

« -…Je vois ça. »

-Oh, la ferme… »

En effet, Kidd avait malencontreusement glissé et s'était gracieusement cassé la figure pour atterrir sur Law. Littéralement. Allongé sur lui, il fut pris de rougissement. Alerte, proximité physique. Et pour ne rien arranger, le brun lui lançait un regard langoureux qui en disait long sur ses pensées. Il se releva précipitamment et bégaya quelques mots inintelligibles avant de s'engouffrer dans le sous marin, horriblement gêné. Au secours, il voudrait disparaitre… Sans compter qu'ils allaient dormir dans la même chambre.

Légèrement déçu qu'il ne se soit rien passé, Law se dirigea à son tour d'un pas lent vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'il entra, il vit une forme dans les draps du deuxième lit aménagé d'où ne dépassait qu'une épaisse chevelure rousse. Qu'il était mignon, lorsqu'il était gêné ! Sans bouger de ses draps, Kidd demanda :

« -Combien de temps avant la prochaine île ?

-D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, environ deux semaines. »

Kidd sortit non sans peine la tête de ses draps et le fixa, incrédule. Deux semaines ? Quatorze jours ? Mais quelle poisse ! se dit-il avant de s'affaler dans son lit.

_To be continued…_

_Alors? Review? Ou ça en vaut même pas la peine? T_T Bref, cette fic sera composé de 5 chapitres, et les sortis sont prévues chaque lundi. Donc, ça nous fait aller jusqu'au... 31 décembre! O_O C'était même pas calculé dis-donc xD Et j'enchaine tout de suite après avec la suite de Bittersweet qui s'intitule Get out Alive, pour ceux que ça intéresse, mais c'est un peu plus... sombre, disons... M'enfin pas de quoi déprimer, mais bon..._

_En bref : 1 chapitre de Bittersweet - parallel chaque lundi jusqu'au 31 décembre, 1 chapitre de Get Out Alive chaque lundi à partir du 7 janvier. Et voilà ^^_

_P.S: Vous inquiétez pas, j'ai presque fini la fic, il reste juste le dernier chapitre qui devrait être fini ce week-end, donc pas de pause de 3 mois entre plusieurs chapitres ^^"_

_P.S 2 : en fait, j'ai aussi prévu de faire une suite à Get out Alive xD Mais je sais pas pour quand, j'ai pas du tout commencé à l'écrire..._

_...Ca fait beaucoup de bref et de P.S... Bref xD A lundi prochain ^^ (arf, 23h50, on est encore lundi o/ )_


	2. Chapitre 02 - Missing

_Yo tout le monde ^^ Réjouissez-vous, j'ai fais passer ma fic avant mes devoirs, sinon, vous l'auriez pas eu aujourd'hui... ahem, bref... merci pour toutes ces reviews, ça fait super plaisir =D_

_Hitsu-kun2Tigrou__ : xD Merci, et oui, en réalité, c'est un pervers =o Mais non, même pas vrai. Quoi que..._

_Tigrou2Hitsu-kun__ : Tiens, une vague ressemblance avec la personne du dessus... xD Héhé, des choses, il va s'en passer *sourire sadique* bwahahaha! ahem, bref... Merci du compliment ^^ Tu pourras y jeter un oeil mais je te préviens c'est plus sombre... Oui, je préfère prévenir parce que après je vais recevoir des reviews comme quoi c'est trop déprimant et que c'est nul =_= Haha, moi dessiner! Pas exactement ^^" Mais si toi tu sais dessiner, je serais ravi que tu le fasses *ç* Et désolé, mais j'ai déjà écrit les 5 chapitres, donc c'est trop tard ^^" En plus, je vois pas ce que je pourrais rajouter O_O Sauf si tu me supplies à genou, alors là, je verrais ce que je peux faire... Ahahaha!... et sinon, tu m'a laissé 2 reviews? O_O Merci xD_

_orange juice__ : J'aime ton pseudo... Heureusement que je me suis améliorée, ça __fait 1 an! =o Et quand je relis ce que j'écrivais... beurk T_T bref, merci =D_

_LePouvoirDuKiwi__ : J'aime ton pseudo même si j'aime pas le Kiwi xD Information des plus intéressantes... Bref ! Héhé, et il ne va pas que rougir dans ce chapitre, mais ... chut ;-) Ah, l'expression avec la poule, c'est pas de moi, ça vient des Simpsons xD Et la première fois que je l'ai entendu, ça m'a tué xD Nan, t'inquiète, pas 3 mois... juste 2! Non, en vrai, j'ai presque finis le chapitre 5 ^^ Je l'aurais fini pour mercredi je pense, donc c'est largement suffisant ^^_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews =D Et dans ce chapitre... Mouahahaha! Ceux qui ont lu Bittersweet savent déjà à quoi s'attendre! ~w~ Sinon, ce chapitre est moins drôle que le premier, mais il est plus long!_

_Enjoy! *repart travailler son TPE inutile*_

_Chapitre 02 : __Missing_

Une semaine. Déjà une semaine que Kidd avait été recueillit par Law… En tant que femme. Plus qu'une semaine à tenir. Enfin, il n'allait pas se plaindre : plus le temps passait et plus il se faisait accepter par l'équipage. Disons qu'ils avaient arrêté de le provoquer, sous la menace de leur capitaine. Ainsi donc se trouvait-il d'humeur plus aimable qu'au début de la traversée. Au plus grand plaisir du capitaine, qui pouvait recommencer à le taquiner. C'était là une de ses activités favorites, d'après ce qu'avait pu constater Kidd, et à temps plein, pour ne rien gâcher. Il avait beau râler et l'insulter, il n'en est pas moins qu'il appréciait leurs nombreuses joutes verbales, ainsi que sa compagnie.

Oui, voilà, c'était dit, il aimait bien le brun. Bien sûr, c'était un crétin arrogant, prétentieux et d'un sadisme effrayant, mais… il n'y pouvait rien, il s'y était attaché. La preuve, chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il se sentait léger et avait du mal à réprimer un sourire. Et Law ? Oh, lui non-plus ne restait pas indifférent face à la petite rousse. Il le trouvait amusant et terriblement séduisant. Par contre, rien n'avait changé depuis le premier jour : Kidd ne se rendait toujours pas compte de sa propre capacité de séduction. Le brun, lui, le voyait chaque jour un peu plus et avouait avoir du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser et le couvrir de caresses. Lorsqu'il voyait la nuque dégagée, la fine silhouette se devinant aisément sous ses vêtements moulants, et ses jambes démesurément longues, en passant par… Stop ! Il parlait de Kidd, là. Certes, il était elle, mais c'était lui. Il n'allait pas se mettre à fantasmer ! Sans compter que la transformation n'était pas éternelle. A priori. Quel dommage…

Au lieu de penser au futur, il se focalisa sur l'instant présent. Aujourd'hui était le trente-et-un décembre, c'était jour de fête ! Ils allaient tous profiter de cette journée pour s'amuser et se détendre. Ils en avaient bien le droit. La journée passa rapidement si bien que le soir venu, ils étaient tous debout, bien que tard dans la nuit. Law porta un regard paternel sur ses hommes. Ils formaient tous un peu une famille, après tout.

« -On se sent toujours comme un père pour eux. »

Law releva la tête et croisa le regard de Kidd, qui était comme à son habitude monté au sommet du sous-marin et l'observait.

« -Ou comme un grand-frère. » répondit-il.

Kidd approuva d'un signe de tête et allait enchainer avant de se faire couper la parole par Shachi.

« -Hé, capitaine, vous venez pas ?

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un surveille les alentours.

-Oh, dommage... Et toi Kidd ? Allez, descend ! »

Aucun doute, ils avaient légèrement forcé sur la bouteille. Vive la gueule de bois le lendemain matin. Kidd le regarda, incrédule, puis s'adressa au brun.

« -Euh… ils ont oublié qu'ils me détestaient ou quoi ?

-Tu devrais être content, au moins tu as une chance de les faire changer d'avis à ton sujet. Tu devrais y aller. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à contester, il fut happé par plusieurs mains dans la foule que formait l'équipage, qui ne lui laissèrent pas vraiment le choix et lui mirent entre les mains plusieurs vers d'alcools. Bah, après tout, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal de profiter un peu de la vie, n'est-ce pas ? Pour une fois qu'ils ne tentaient pas de le tuer…

Le voyant enfin s'amuser, Law eut un sourire satisfait. Il lui avait fallu toute une semaine pour se lâcher un peu et ne plus essayer de mordre tout ce qui bouge. Il en était soulagé. Etrangement, il suffisait que Kidd soit heureux pour qu'il le soit également. Ah, il s'était peut-être un peu plus attaché à lui qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ils auraient pu être amis, s'ils n'étaient pas ennemis.

Après une demi-heure à avoir plus regardé Kidd que l'horizon, il décida que rester là à essayer d'être prudent ne servait à rien et alla rejoindre son équipage. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas s'amuser lui aussi, hein ? Il se dirigea droit vers Kidd et passèrent presque toute la soirée ensemble, à parler de tout et de rien, à boire et à rire. C'était la première fois que le roux voyait Law rire de si bon cœur. Quel dommage qu'il ne le fasse pas plus souvent, son rire était si beau… Oups, il avait un peu trop bu pour avoir de telles pensées. Il devrait peut-être aller prendre l'air… Il traverser un groupe des plus bruyants et réussit à atteindre la porte sans trop de difficulté. S'il devait citer les avantages d'avoir ce corps, se serait sa taille et sa finesse, lui permettant de se faufiler discrètement et avec rapidité entre tous ces hommes.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut frappé par le vent frais et le silence de la mer, qui contrastait avec l'intérieur du sous-marin. Il poussa un profond soupire d'aise et alla s'accouder contre le rebord, se laissant bercer par le léger balancement régulier du sous-marin et écoutant les vagues se briser parfois contre la coque. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il se trouvait ici, il se sentait vraiment bien, sans se poser de question, sans être obligé d'être sur la défensive. Il était heureux.

Mais cette paix ne dura pas et il sentit une main se poser sur sa bouche puis deux autres lui attraper les poignets pour les mettre dans son dos et les attacher. Des menottes en granite marin, devina-t-il en perdant ses forces. Il fut ensuite mené sans ménagement jusque dans une chambre où il fut balancé par terre. Alors qu'il essayait de se relever, deux hommes le plaquèrent au sol, l'immobilisant totalement. Abandonnant toute idée de s'échapper par la force, il observa rapidement la situation. Apparemment, ils étaient trois hommes : un chef et deux acolytes. Que lui voulaient-ils ? Ca lui échappait totalement. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de les avoir déjà vus. Le chef s'approcha plus ou moins difficilement de Kidd : aucun doute qu'il avait trop bu. Il s'accroupi à ses côtés et le regarda.

« -Je pari que tu ne te souviens pas de moi.

-T'es qui ?

-La première personne en dehors du capitaine à t'avoir parlé. »

Oh, ouais, c'est vrai, c'était l'espèce de crétin qui était venu le draguer. Le premier qu'il avait envoyé se faire voir et avec qui il s'était battu. Et alors ? Ca ne lui disait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui voulait.

« -Ca te reviens ? Tu m'as humilié, et tu m'as regardé avec ce regard hautain. Comment peux-tu avoir ce même regard supérieur dans une telle situation ? »

Sans prévenir, l'homme se redressa et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, sur les flancs, les bras, le visage, partout. Kidd endurait, sans rien dire, affichant parfois une grimace de douleur, mais sans plus. Pourtant il se senti très vite brisé. Son corps n'avait plus la même endurance, il le faisait souffrir atrocement mais il ne devait rien montrer. Il ne lui ferait pas cette joie il ne cèderait pas. Jamais il ne montrerait ses faiblesses, surtout pas à quelqu'un comme lui, et tant pis si pour cela il devait se faire briser tous les os de son corps. Le chef le frappait encore et encore, sans que Kidd n'en voie la fin. Il s'arrêta pourtant et se pencha de nouveau vers lui, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

« -Eh bien tu vois quand tu veux ! Je préfère largement ce regard. »

En effet, il avait remplacé son air arrogant par un regard haineux. Il mourait d'envie de le tuer pour avoir osé lui faire ça.

« -Tu es bien plus attirant comme ça. » dit-il en se penchant vers lui.

Que… qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Il ne pensait tout de même pas… Non non non, impossible. Mais alors pourquoi se penchait-il ainsi vers son visage ? Kidd commençait quelque peu à éprouver de la crainte. Il essaya de reculer, mais le sol dans son dos ne semblait pas être de cet avis. En désespoir de cause, il tourna la tête mais l'homme attrapa son menton entre deux doigts et l'obligea à lui faire face tandis que les yeux de Kidd s'agrandissaient de peur.

« -Allons, laisse-toi faire. Tu verras, ça va nous détendre. » murmura-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Puis il l'embrassa, sans douceur, sans amour, sans autre sentiment que le désir. Le chef mordit la lèvre de sa proie, traçant un sillon rouge le long de la mâchoire de Kidd qui eut une exclamation de surprise. Profitant de cette bouche ouverte, il y introduisit sa langue et approfondit le baiser tandis que le roux se débattait vainement. L'homme y mit fin avec un sourire satisfait et contempla son œuvre : le regard haineux s'était transformé en regard craintif. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Il voulait voir la terreur se dessiner sur son visage angélique. C'est pourquoi il réitéra l'expérience et cette fois-ci défit en même temps la chemise de Kidd tout en caressant sa peau.

Mais il ne voulait pas ! Comment tout ceci était arrivé ? Tout ça à cause d'Ivankov… Il allait se faire… par cet homme… ! Il ne voulait pas ! Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. C'était ça le plus terrifiant : on lui faisait faire des choses contre sa volonté, et lui, il était juste impuissant. Il était faible. Et sentir cet homme lui faire ce qu'il faisait le dégoutait au plus haut point. Il ne pouvait appeler à l'aide, il en serait humilié toute sa vie, mais si personne ne venait, ce serait encore pire. Oui, il était paniqué. Il aimerait tant que quelqu'un vienne l'aider, être sauvé, que tout s'arrête. Il voulait être rassuré, il voulait être avec Law. C'était lui le capitaine alors qu'il vienne le sauver… par pitié ! Qu'il le sauve ! Law !

Comme s'il avait entendu sa prière silencieuse, Law arriva en ouvrant lentement la porte, la faisant grincer sur ses gonds d'un air sinistre. Aussitôt l'homme s'arrêta et regarda son capitaine, bien moins sûr de lui. Pourtant ce dernier ne bougea pas, ne dit rien, et garda la tête baissée.

« -Cap…Capitaine…Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

N'obtenant aucune réponse, l'homme fit discrètement signe à ses acolytes de s'en aller et attrapa Kidd par le bras, le remettant sur ses pieds.

« -Si vous voulez, on peut partager. » dit-il en faisant lentement remonter sa main le long de son ventre.

Le doute envahit alors Kidd. Etait-t-il là pour mettre fin à sa torture ou pour y participer ? C'est vrai que Law ne l'aimait pas tellement et avait depuis le début manifesté le plus vif intérêt pour sa silhouette. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait croire que le brun puisse faire une chose pareille. Tous sauf lui ! Il avait accordé sa confiance à Trafalgar, il avait foi en lui, alors s'il le trahissait, il ne pourrait le supporter. Oh ! faites qu'il soit là pour le sauver ! Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne faisait-il pas le moindre geste, ni même la moindre réflexion ? Résigne, il ferma les yeux et abandonna.

« -Qui t'a donné l'autorisation de le toucher ? »

Kidd écarquilla les yeux de surprise et les posa sur le capitaine. En voyant l'air meurtrier de Law il ne pu empêcher un fin sourire de ses former sur ses lèvres tant il était heureux. Alors finalement, il était bien venu le sauver ? Il le savait ! Au fond, c'était un type bien, il en était persuadé ! Pétrifié, l'homme n'eut pas le temps de bouger que le poing de Law s'abattit sur sa joue et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Trop faible pour se maintenir debout, Kidd s'écroula dans les bras du capitaine qui le rattrapa in extremis. Il avait eu tellement peur ! Mais c'était fini. Il était dans les bras de Law et s'y sentait curieusement en sécurité. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un soupire de soulagement. Une main autour de ses épaules et l'autre sous ses genoux, le brun porta son invité jusque dans leur chambre. Trop affaiblit, Kidd ne protesta pas. Il avait un peu honte de se reposer sur lui, mais il n'en pouvait plus. Et puis, s'il lui faisait la moindre réflexion, il mettrait ça sur le compte des hormones féminines… Ils arrièrent enfin dans la chambre et Law le déposa doucement dans son lit puis attrapa la clef des menottes qu'il avait récupérées auparavant et entreprit de détacher son compagnon.

« -Trafalgar, je… je voulais te dire, merci, et puis… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

En effet, Pendant que Kidd parlait, Law libéra une de ses mains pour après passer la chaîne entre les barreaux du lit et l'attacher de nouveau.

« -Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'offrais mon aide gratuitement. Et puis, une si belle occasion ne se représentera sûrement jamais. » dit-il ave un sourire prédateur.

Kidd ne voulait pas l'accepter. Non, pas lui ! Il était différent, ils étaient devenus amis, il croyait en lui, alors pourquoi ? Il refusait d'y croire. Il y avait forcément une explication logique. Jamais il ne lui ferait du mal pour son plaisir personnel. Ce n'était pas le genre d'homme qu'il était. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il s'était trompé. Toutes ses convictions volèrent en éclat lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du brun presser les siennes. Si, c'était le genre d'homme qu'il était. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Law regarda le roux avec affection tandis que le regard de Kidd, lui, ne reflétait que la douleur.

« -Arrête, Trafalgar… je ne veux pas… !

-Bien sûr que si voyons, répondit-il d'un ton rassurant tout en caressant délicatement sa joue du revers de sa main.

-Non ! Je… »

Mais Law ne le laissa pas finir et l'embrassa passionnément. Il était si doux et si sincère que Kidd hésita un instant. Il n'en avait pas envie, il en était sûr, mais que devait-il faire ? Non, il devait faire en sorte qu'aucun des deux n'ait de regret.

« -Arrête ! » lui ordonna-t-il en mettant soudainement fin au baiser.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les yeux de Law se firent impitoyables : il attrapa le cou du roux d'une main et serra suffisamment pour menacer sa vie.

« -Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me donner d'ordre. »

Il devait bien l'avouer, en ce moment même, Law lui faisait peur. Il tenait sa vie entre ses mains et pouvait y mettre fin avec une rapidité déconcertante. Kidd le regardait, les yeux écarquillés, ne pouvant plus prononcer un mot. Il se sentait céder petit-à-petit à la panique. A ce rythme là, il ne faudrait plus très longtemps pour qu'il ne craque. Voyant l'expression terrorisée de son compagnon, le capitaine se radoucit et passa sa main dans les cheveux flamboyants de son vis-à-vis.

« -Je me suis laissé emporter… Mais tu savais que je ne supportais pas les ordres. »

Kidd ne répondit rien et continua de le regarder de la même manière, sans même oser cligner des yeux.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais pas de mal… » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Il apporta sa bouche à la sienne et lécha le sang qui y avait coulé avant de l'embrasser à nouveau tout en reprenant ses caresses sur la peau nue du roux. Ce dernier avait du mal à respirer. Il fit glisser avec légèreté ses doigts sur le ventre fin de son compagnon et le sentit frissonner. Il ferma les yeux afin de ressentir leur contact avec plus d'intensité. Ses lèvres étaient si… délicieuses, il ne pouvait s'en détacher. Il sentit le corps sous le sien trembler de plus en plus fort, et sa poitrine se soulever par à-coups tandis qu'un son étouffé sortit de sa gorge. Il rompit le baiser et recula légèrement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Rien au monde n'aurait pu le préparer à la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, les larmes coulant le long de ses tempes, la respiration saccadée et ces yeux dorés emplis de larmes et reflétant toute sa souffrance… Kidd étaient en train de sangloter. Par sa faute. Il l'avait blessé, il était allé trop loin.

« -Kidd…

-Ah, merde… me regarde pas… » réussit-il à dire en essayant de cacher son visage.

Il avait craqué. S'en était trop pour lui, il ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage. Il était perdu, et si triste… Pris de remords, Law approcha sa main de son visage et effaça ses larmes, bien vite remplacées par de nouvelles.

« -Je suis désolé… »

Kidd essaya tant bien que ma de se maîtriser, mais sans succès. Il avait honte, il voulait tant disparaître. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, le brun s'allongea à côté de lui et le serra dans ses bras dans une étreinte simplement réconfortante, sans arrière pensée. N'en pouvant plus, le roux se laissa aller et ses pleures redoublèrent d'intensité. Il l'avait blessé, et pourtant son contact lui faisait du bien. Il n'avait plus rien à craindre, il était en sécurité à présent. A cette constatation, ses larmes cessèrent peu à peu de couler et sa respiration reprit un rythme acceptable.

« -Trafalgar…hé, Trafalgar ! » l'appela-t-il.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse et tourna la tête vers lui. Il s'était endormi. Il était adorable lorsqu'il dormait. Les traits détendus, la bouche entrouverte, ses bras autour de ses épaules et ses jambes mêlés aux siennes... Il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait faire autrement que de lui pardonner. Après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment voulu lui faire du mal, il n'avait juste pas réalisé. Il ne pouvait même pas se résoudre à le réveiller. Il allait devoir passer la nuit enchainé au lit, dans les bras de Law. Il ne parvint d'ailleurs pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit, les pensées se bousculant dans sa tête et troublé de la proximité avec le brun. Si bien qu'aux premières lueurs du jour, il était toujours éveillé, fixant le plafond d'un regard lointain, ses yeux rougi. A partir de ce moment, Law ne mit pas longtemps à se réveiller.

« -Mmmh... Eustass? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Tu pourrais... » dit-il en faisant bouger ses poignets, faisant ainsi tinter ses chaines.

Law le regarda quelques instants, essayant de faire le point sur les évènements de la veille et c'est avec une gêne mal dissimulée qu'il libéra son compagnon. Ce dernier s'assit et se massa les poignets. Il avait passé toute la nuit dans cette position et en essayant de se détacher s'était arraché la peau à quelques endroits. Il entendit alors le brun se racler bruyamment la gorge.

« -Euh, ton... ta chemise, tu devrais... »

Il baissa les yeux et remarqua avec horreur que sa chemise était toujours grande ouverte. Il se retourna précipitamment et se rhabilla, plus rouge que jamais.

« -Ecoute, Eustass, pour hier soir, je... je suis désolé et...

-Je sais. » le coupa Kidd.

Ils étaient tous les deux suffisamment gênés, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

« -Je suppose que tu avais trop bu, dit-il avec un sourire crispé.

-Haha, sûrement. » répondit Law ave un rire forcé.

Mais il mentait. Il n'avait pas bu plus d'une demi bouteille d'alcool, ce qui pour lui ne représentait pas grand chose. Il n'avait aucune excuse. Ils restèrent quelques minutes à ne rien dire, sans bouger ni se regarder.

« -Je vais... » commença Law en se levant et en partant sans finir sa phrase.

Chacun dans une pièce différente, ils soupirèrent.

« -C'est pas possible... »

Le capitaine voulait tout faire pour se faire pardonner. Il alla chercher de quoi soigner Kidd et fit un saut aux cuisines pour prendre deux petits-déjeuners. Il revint dans la chambre près de trente minutes plus tard et y trouva le roux, qui n'avait pas bougé. Il s'assit à côté de lui et remarqua que Kidd ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir après tout.

« -J'ai apporté de quoi te soigner.

-Ouais, merci...

-Je vais le faire. »

Bien que réticent, Kidd prit sur lui et le laissa faire. Après tout, il était médecin. De son côté, Law faisait tout particulièrement attention de faire des gestes lents et d'entrer le moins possible en contact avec son corps. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Chose difficile lorsqu'il lui demanda de soulever sa chemise afin de soigner ses blessures au ventre ou encore lorsqu'il prit ses mains dans les siennes pour mettre un bandage autour de ses poignets meurtris.

Une fois fait, il s'empressa de lui donner son repas, obtenant pour tout remerciement un léger signe de tête. Voyant le brun faire tant efforts pour se racheter, il décida de lui parler.

« -Tu sais, je t'en veux pas... dit-il en croquant dans un croissant.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, sceptique.

-Hn. Je sais pas pourquoi mais... j'y arrive pas. »

Il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir ? Ca voulait dire quoi ça ? Il eut un sourire ironique. «

-Moi je n'arrive pas à ne pas m'en vouloir. » lui avoua-t-il, le regard plongé dans la tasse de café qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Kidd le regarda étrangement. Il allait répliquer lorsqu'un homme débarqua dans la chambre.

« -On se fait attaquer, capitaine !

-Par qui ? La marine ?

-Non, d'après le drapeau, il s'agit d'Ivankov.

-Quoi ? » s'exclama le roux.

Le capitaine sortit et donna immédiatement l'ordre de se rapprocher du navire, qui se fit envahir par des créatures pour le moins étranges. C'était des humains, ça ?

« -Tiens, Law, ça faisait longtemps ! Comment va Tass-boy ? s'exclama Ivankov en sautant sur le pont.

-Il n'est plus très boy, justement.

-Oui, et j'aimerais bien le redevenir, s'indigna l'intéressé en faisant son apparition.

-Oulala mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? C'est quoi ces vilaines blessures ?

-T'occupe, fais-moi redevenir comme avant.

-Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas appris les bonnes manières…

-Espèce de… ! Pourrais-tu je te pris me rendre mon apparence ? » dit-il en faisant un effort impressionnant pour ne pas l'étriper.

Il accepta et Kidd s'en alla quelques minutes avant de revenir, portant ses anciens habits et essayant de les faire tenir comme il pouvait. Ivankov inversa le processus et oh joie ! il retrouva sa véritable apparence. Quel bonheur que d'être à nouveau soi-même ! Mis à part que ses bandages étaient désormais un peu trop serrés.

« -Quel gâchis, il était bien mieux en femme, tu ne trouves pas, Trafal-boy ? »

Le concerné haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

« -Oh, aurais-tu découvert des sentiments envers lui ?

-Quels sentiments ? Dégage de mon sous-marin.

-Il est timide, que c'est mignon. »

Alors que ce dernier prenait une jolie teinte écarlate, Kidd fut pris de pitié et vola à son secours.

« -Arrêtez de vous chamailler tous les deux. »

A l'entente de cette voix grave où transparaissait inlassablement une pointe d'énervement, le capitaine tressaillit. Il ne se sentait pas dans son état normal.

« -Bien bien, prévenez-moi quand vous serez ensemble ! » s'amusa Ivankov en s'échappant sur son navire, accompagné du regard noir des deux supernovae.

Enfin débarrassé ! C'est pas trop tôt. Kidd soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à son hôte. Il avait l'air préoccupé.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien d'important. Je me demandais juste comment il faisait pour changer ainsi le corps humain. Ca pourrait être amusant à découvrir. » répondit Law avec un sourire inquiétant.

Pourtant le cœur n'y était pas. Il mentait, mais lui-même ne connaissait pas la vraie réponse. Il chassa ses questions de sa tête et se concentra sur ses priorités. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant d'arriver à la prochaine île. Une semaine, à bien y réfléchir, c'était peu. Pourquoi ressentait-il son cœur se serrer à cette idée ?

_To be continued..._

_Alors alors? N'est-il pas mignon? Je voulais trop le voir pleurer, désolé, c'est mon côté sadique qui ressort de temps en temps... xD Avouez, vous aussi, vous avez bien aimé le voir comme ça *ç* Ahem, bref... et je vous avez dit qu'il y aurait une suite à Get Out Alive. Et bien, devinez quoi! Il y aura une suite de la suite. Et une fic plus ou moins en __p__arallèle (pas comme celle-là, mais qui met en scène d'autres persos pendant l'histoire... c'est pas très clair...) et peut-être même encore une suite! Oui, je suis inspirée... _

_Bref, à lundi prochain! =D *repart finir l'introduction de son TPE*_


	3. Chapitre 03 - Crash and Burn

_Hellow! Comment ça va en ce lundi soir? Je crois que c'est la première fois que je poste un chapitre aussi tôt... xD Bref, pas grand chose à dire, donc passons directement aux RaR :_

_LePouvoirDuKiwi__ : Ah, non! En plus, les kiwi, ça a plein de poils _ et puis c'est vert à l'intérieur O_O (désolé Zorro, j'aime bien le vert, mais bon...) Ah, cette réplique... oui, moi aussi j'étais morte de rire en l'écrivant... ou comment passer pour une attardée mentale en plein cours... Merci pour les encouragements (et j'ai presque fini mon TPE =D )_

_Tigrou2Hitsu-kun__ : *mode Franky* Suuuper! xD et non, ça s'écrit pas comme ça onegaishimasu *replace ses lunettes sur son nez avec un air savant* xD ouais, ça doit être sexy, mais je le préfère en mec *bave* ahem, bref ^^ bon, bah pour le dessin, je vais passer... une annonce! L'arme absolue, quoi..._

_Hitsu-kun2Tigrou__ : T'inquiète, va y avoir un flashback dans la suite ;) oui, je sais, je gère, on me le dit souvent ahahaha! ...brefouille..._

_Enjoy!_

_Chapitre 03 : Crash and Burn_

Six jours étaient passés depuis les évènements. Six jours absolument horribles pour certains et plutôt reposants pour d'autres. Kidd faisait partie de cette dernière catégorie. Avoir retrouvé son apparence l'avait mis de bonne humeur et de plus les nombreux membres de l'équipage qui lui témoignaient auparavant la plus grande hostilité semblaient à présent avoir peur de lui. Tant mieux ! Il avait enfin réussit à avoir la paix. Enfin, il y avait tout de même une personne qui arrivait à lui gâcher la vie, comme d'habitude : Law. Le point positif est qu'il avait arrêté de le chercher toute cinq minutes. Quel soulagement… Mais cela faisait aussi parti des problèmes. Law l'évitait et si par malheur ils se retrouvaient seuls dans la même pièce, c'est à peine s'il lui parlait.

Mais il fallait le comprendre aussi. Toute cette histoire l'avait affreusement perturbé, il était perdu. Avant, au moins c'était simple : ils étaient ennemis, point final. Mais depuis « l'incident », ils étaient devenu plus proche, à tel point qu'il avait failli le… bref, passons. Il avait donc éprouvé une certaine attirance envers la jeune femme, mais seulement physique. Enfin, ça, c'est qu'il avait cru au début. Mais plus il analysait son comportement, et plus il se rendait compte, non sans crainte, qu'il n'y avait pas que ça, sinon il ne serait pas heureux simplement lorsque Kidd l'était. Il devait l'admettre : il était amoureux d'elle. Beurk, de l'amour… Toutefois, le Kidd d'aujourd'hui et le Kidd femme étaient deux personnes totalement différentes, bien que ce soit toujours Kidd. Donc, par conséquent, il n'aimait pas Kidd. Mais alors pourquoi était-il aussi perturbé lorsqu'il le voyait ? Pourquoi sentait-il son estomac se nouer dès qu'ils échangeaient un regard ? Et surtout, pourquoi continuait-il à regarder son corps de manière appréciateur ? C'était mauvais, il était beaucoup trop attaché à lui, il devait rompre tout lien.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il se montrait si froid, même si cela devait les faire souffrir tous les deux. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. De toute façon, ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, alors à quoi bon ? Et même s'ils étaient partagés, leur liaison était impossible, ils n'avaient aucun avenir ensemble. Tient, juste au moment où il pensait à lui, Kidd apparu devant lui. Ils se croisèrent sans rien dire mais le roux le regarda intensément et Law se renfrogna. S'il arrêtait de le regarder avec ces yeux, aussi ! Peut-être n'aurait-il pas craqué pour lui ! Toutefois, c'était sa faute, il l'énervait.

Le voyant aussi renfermé, Kidd sentit lui-aussi la colère monter en lui. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour être traité de la sorte ? C'est plutôt Law qui l'avait blessé, mais il lui avait pardonné, tout ça. Alors pourquoi au final avait-il l'impression d'être fautif ? C'était n'importe quoi. S'il avait quelque chose contre lui, il n'avait qu'à lui dire. Lui en tout cas l'aurait fait. Ne pouvait-il donc pas lui parler sans détour ? Pourquoi tout devenait si compliqué dès lors qu'il s'agissait de Law ? Ce dernier réfléchissait beaucoup trop, voilà le problème. S'il agissait un peu plus… Et voilà, il lui avait encore fichu sa journée en l'air. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il aperçut devant lui l'homme qui l'avait enlevé la dernière fois. Quelle journée pourrie…

Il entreprit de le croiser sans lui adresser la parole ni le moindre regard. Pour une fois, il allait essayer de ne pas chercher les ennuis. Il ne tint pourtant pas bien longtemps. En effet, l'homme venait de le bousculer intentionnellement, et c'en était trop.

« -Hé, j'peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

L'homme s'arrêta et se retourna lentement, affichant un sourire narquois fasse à l'air passablement énervé du roux.

« -Et quoi ? Après tout, ce n'est pas le contact le plus intime que nous ayons eu… »

Sentant la haine l'envahir, le roux revit des bribes d'images traverser son esprit et, abandonnant toute réflexion, il se jeta sur l'homme, prêt à le tuer à main nue. Son poing fut pourtant arrêté à quelques millimètres du visage de sa cible par une main forte et étonnamment douce à la fois qui lui enserra le poignet. Law, car c'est bien à lui qu'appartenait cette main, et Kidd s'observèrent longuement avant que le brun ne prenne la parole.

« -Pas de ça ici. »

Plus qu'énervé, Kidd se détacha brutalement de sa poigne et parti d'un pas rageur.

« -Kidd ! » l'appela Law.

Mais il l'ignora. Il s'en fichait, il ne voulait pas le voir. Il était trop énervé. Essayant de reprendre son calme, il marcha longtemps jusqu'à finalement trouver un endroit isolé. Il s'arrêta alors et s'adossa au mur. Pourquoi l'avait-il regardé de la sorte ? Ses yeux n'avaient reflété que la déception et la solitude, et étaient d'une sévérité sans précédent. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait pour s'attirer un regard aussi blessant ? Il ne supportait plus ces yeux. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être avec lui et s'engager dans des joutes verbales comme avant. Il voulait le revoir sourire d'un air joueur, ou manipulateur, et l'entendre le provoquer de sa voix lente où transparaissait un certain amusement que lui seul était capable de susciter chez lui. Si tout était de sa faute, qu'il le lui dise ! Il voulait se racheter.

Il eut un regard mélancolique et poussa un profond soupire. Il réalisa alors quelque chose : pourquoi avait-il ces pensées ? Il se frappa la tête contre le mur pour essayer de sortir ces étranges idées de son crâne, mais rien n'y faisait. Oui, au final, il l'aimait bien. Il l'aimait même beaucoup. Mas c'était ridicule, ils étaient ennemis, ils ne pouvaient pas devenir amis du jour au lendemain ! Amis ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment ça ? Non. Il ne savait pas comment qualifier leur relation, mais « amitié » ne lui semblait pas être le bon mot. C'était autre chose… de bien plus compliqué, et bien plus douloureux. Il était perdu, et il aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir à ressentir ces sentiments le bonheur ressenti ne valait pas la tristesse éprouvée. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'hésiter ou de ne pas savoir quoi faire, c'était une grande première. Et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il aurait préféré ne jamais le connaitre.

Il prit une longue inspiration et sortit. Il devrait bien affronter son regard un jour ou l'autre. Ils ne se retrouvèrent que le soir, dans la chambre, chacun dans son lit, en silence. Tous deux savaient pertinemment qu'ils devaient parler de certaines choses délicates. Bon, ne pas entrer directement dans le vif du sujet mais plutôt y aller en douceur.

« -On est censé arriver demain, déclara Kidd.

-En effet. Tu es sûr que ton équipage y sera ? Il serait plus logique qu'ils soient repartis sur l'île précédente pour te chercher.

-Tu les surestime, je crois… »

Dans le silence de la nuit, le roux entendit Law étouffer un rire. Il tourna la tête dans le but de le regarder, mais ne put qu'avec peine distinguer sa silhouette, frêle ombre recouverte d'une couverture. Il pouvait néanmoins sans mal imaginer son visage en cet instant : sûrement un sourire amusé, le coin gauche de sa bouche légèrement plus élevé que le droit, faisant de ce fait ressortir ses pommettes, les yeux entrouverts mais laissant tout de même entrevoir deux iris d'un gris intense, intelligents, heureux.

Il pouvait voir ce visage dans sa tête, et il sourit bêtement en l'admirant. Il l'aimait beaucoup et en souffrait. Il ne savait pas s'il devait espérer le même sentiment de sa part ou s'il préférait que Law ne souffre pas, quitte à lui-même souffrir deux fois plus. S'il voulait son bonheur au dépend du siens. La douce voix de son compagnon le tira de ses doutes.

« -Comment vont tes blessures ?

-Mieux, c'est presque guéri.

-Menteur. Je m'y connais en médecine, et je veux bien admettre que tu vas mieux, mais il est impossible que tes blessures soient « presque guéries ».

-C'est que t'as dû faire du bon boulot… »

Law écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche dans une exclamation muette. Venait-il de lui faire un compliment ? Lui, Kidd ? Il sentit son visage chauffer et remerciait le ciel de se trouver en ce moment dans le noir le plus complet. De quoi aurait-il l'air, à rougir de la sorte pour un simple compliment ? Un sourire heureux se peignit sur son visage. Pourquoi était-il heureux pour si peu ? C'était ridicule.

Devant le silence de Law, Kidd se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû se taire. Mais ces mots étaient sortis tous seuls de sa bouche, sans qu'il ne réfléchisse. Et voilà le résultat : il avait encore tout fait foirer. Pourquoi devait-il toujours en être ainsi ? Enervé contre lui-même, il se retourna dans son lit et lui souhaita la bonne nuit avant de plonger dans un sommeil agité. Law quant-à lui avait beau faire, il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Ses pensées se tournaient inexorablement vers le roux, qu'il allait quitter le lendemain. Pour ne plus jamais le revoir, du moins plus dans ces circonstances. Il décida de se lever. Il voulait profiter de ces derniers instants.

Le brun s'approcha furtivement du lit de l'endormi et tendit sa main vers son visage, avant de se figer. Qu'allait-il faire ? Pourquoi ? Il fit taire ces questions et effleura la joue du roux. Elle était bien plus douce qu'on aurait pu l'imaginer en le voyant. Ses souvenirs de la fameuse nuit ne lui rendaient toutefois pas justice. Il fit doucement remonter sa main jusque dans ses cheveux. Ses cheveux. Ils l'avaient toujours fasciné. Ils lui correspondaient si bien ! D'une couleur éclatante, pleine de vie, indomptables, un peu bourrus… C'est aussi pour ça qu'il l'aimait : tout, jusque dans le moindre détail, absolument tout de lui lui correspondait parfaitement. Comme s'il avait son âme sur son visage. Son nez droit, son visage anguleux, sans compromis. Rien que son nom : Kidd. Rapide, efficace, abrupte, agressif. En somme, tout le contraire de Law.

Il sourit à cette constatation. Les contraires s'attirent, disait-on. C'était tellement vrai. Une question s'imposa alors à lui, le frappant de stupeur. La sensation lorsqu'il l'embrassait était-elle la même que dans ses souvenirs ? Il recula légèrement sous le choc. Comment pouvait-il penser une chose pareille ? Il combattit cette idée, ce désir, mais se rendit bien vite compte que c'était inutile : il voulait savoir. Hésitant, il se pencha lentement vers lui, prêt à s'éloigner au moindre mouvement suspect de la part de Kidd. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres mais, réaction inconsciente ou tour du destin, le roux se retourna et lui fit dos. Bien, qu'à cela ne tienne, il avait été idiot de toute façon. Tout était bien mieux ainsi. Demain, ils se quitteraient et rien ne se sera passé. C'était plus simple. Il ne put cependant résister à l'envie de lui donner un chaste baiser sur la joue, en signe d'affection, et repartit se coucher.

« -Capitaine, nous allons débarquer dans quelques minutes.

-Bien. »

Law affichait un air impassible et serein qui contrastait avec son trouble intérieur. Les minutes passaient bien trop rapidement. Et où était Kidd ? Il voulait profiter du quelque temps qu'il leur restait pour le voir. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là, sous ses yeux ? Qu'avait-il de plus important à faire ? Le fuir, tout simplement.

Depuis l'annonce de l'apparition de l'île, Kidd était allé s'enfermer à double tour dans leur chambre commune. Il mourait d'envie de rester avec Law, c'est pourquoi il ne devait pas et avait sagement décidé de rester hors de sa vue. La tentation était ainsi moins forte. Il prévoyait de partir, sans un mot, comme un voleur. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Il descendit discrètement en même temps que l'équipage et se faufila vers l'unique ville de la petite île.

« -Tu pars, Eustass ? » s'éleva une voix dans son dos.

Kidd se figea. Oups… Pris sur le fait. Il se retourna vers lui, comme si de rien n'était.

« -Trafalgar. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Devant cette question, Law haussa un sourcil, surpris. Etait-il sérieux en posant cette question ? Il partait, comme ça, le fuyant presque, et voilà tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire.

« -Tu vas chercher ton navire ? Je viens avec toi. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te perdes. »

Il osait se moquer de lui ? Comme s'il lui arrivait de se perdre ! … Enfin oui, mais Law n'était pas censé le savoir… Il ne répondit rien et se mit en route. Mais il ne comprit pas que ces mots signifiaient en réalité « je veux être avec toi, ne pars pas ».

Ils marchèrent silencieusement, ne sachant que dire, et observaient les alentour. L'île sur laquelle ils avaient accosté était petite, d'un climat printanier, dont l'unique ville se trouvait au centre. Les contours de cette île étaient abrupts, en falaise allant de un mètre à quinze mètres par endroits, où les vagues venaient s'écraser avec fracas. Un endroit plutôt joli, si l'on y prêtait une quelconque attention. Ce que les deux hommes, malgré les apparences, ne firent pas. Soit plongés dans leurs pensées, soit admirant l'autre discrètement, le rendant aveugle à toute autre chose, c'est à peine s'ils cherchaient le navire. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils le trouvèrent par hasard, il leur parut bien plus imposant et menaçant qu'ils n'en avaient souvenir. Sûrement était-ce lié au fait qu'il représentait leur séparation, une sorte d'adieu. Au point où il en était, Kidd ne voulait pas partir. Il savait bien que s'il voyait le brun avant son départ, il n'aurait plus la volonté nécessaire pour le quitter. C'est pour ça qu'il était parti comme un voleur. Pourtant, il le devait.

« -On y est. Adieu. » dit-il sans se retourner, sans même un regard.

Law ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne sachant que dire la referma bien vite. En effet, cela sonnait comme un adieu. Mais il ne voulait pas. Pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas se revoir ? Il hésita, se demanda ce qu'il était censé faire, mais se pensées étaient trop confuses, et son cœur bien trop douloureux. Encore une réaction des plus stupides. Il vit alors Kidd commencer à avancer et cru le voir hésiter lui-aussi. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à être perdu. Law décida finalement de rebrousser chemin. Il fit plusieurs pas, s'arrêta, encore quelques pas, nouvel arrêt. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à l'extrême tandis qu'il serrait ses poings à en faire blanchir les jointures ainsi que sa mâchoire.

« -Tu tiens vraiment à partir ? » demanda-t-il soudainement.

Il entendit les pas de Kidd s'arrêter. Cependant, aucun des deux ne se retourna, aucun n'avait le courage de faire face à l'autre.

« -…Je le dois.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé, rétorqua aussitôt le brun, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

-Pourquoi dois-tu toujours compliquer les choses ? demanda Kidd dans un soupire.

-Je dois savoir.

-Je ne te dirais rien. »

A cette réponse, Law se retourna et marcha vers le roux, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de lui, et l'attrapa par le bras, le forçant ainsi à lui faire face. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, déterminé.

« -Je te le redemande : tu tiens vraiment à partir ? »

Face à l'intensité de ce regard, Kidd ne sut quoi répondre et, chose qui pourtant ne lui ressemblait guère, détourna le regard. Il se maudit intérieurement. S'il le regardait dans les yeux, Law devinerait, et s'il les détournait, c'était comme un aveu. Dans tous les cas, le brun avait sa réponse. Il senti la poigne de Law sur son bras se raffermir.

« -Tu n'es pas obligé de partir. Tu peux rester… avec moi. »

Tout en disant ces mots, il approcha son visage de celui de son compagnon. Peut-être allait-il être rejeté, peut-être aurait-il des regrets, mais il aurait au moins essayé. Et puis, Kidd ne faisait certes rien pour s'approcher, mais il ne faisait rien non-plus pour le repousser. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Ah, il était tombé amoureux après tout. Il allait enfin l'embrasser.

Soudain, son regard fut attiré par une lumière vive et il eut juste le temps de repousser Kidd qu'un rayon passa là où ils se trouvaient moins d'une seconde auparavant et s'écrasa au sol, déclenchant une énorme explosion. Ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers la personne qui les avait attaqués. Law reconnaissait cette attaque. Une immense silhouette se trouvait devant eux, menaçante, sans émotion.

« -Un Pacifista ? demanda Kidd.

-Non, pas exactement. »

En effet apparut à côté du géant un deuxième Pacifista.

« -Ca s'annonce mal… avertit Law.

-On en a déjà vaincu, je vois pas où est le problème.

-Le problème, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas attaqués en même temps et que cette fois-là nous étions avec notre équipage. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes seuls et – attention ! »

N'attendant pas la fin de l'explication du brun, un des Pacifista leur avait tiré dessus, les séparant. Apparemment, ils envisageaient de faire du un contre un, à la loyale. Law était réaliste, il savait que Kidd et lui n'avaient quasiment aucune chance, mais ce n'est pas ça qui les empêcherait de se battre malgré tout. Ils ne laisseraient pas avoir si facilement, ils ne se rendraient jamais. S'en suivi un combat féroce.

Heureusement que Law avait pris son Nodachi : n'ayant pas le temps de créer ses « room », il ne pouvait qu'essayer de les découper à l'ancienne, ce qui n'était pas chose facile. Malgré leur énorme taille, ces armes humaines pouvaient se déplacer avec une extrême rapidité. Il arrivait à peine à esquiver, comment pourrait-il lancer une offensive ? De son coté, Kidd non-plus ne progressait pas. Au moins ne recevait-il aucune attaque, mais ce n'est pas ce qui allait les sauver à la longue. Comment allaient-ils faire pour s'en sortir cette fois-ci ? Mais tout n'était pas perdu. Le pouvoir de Kidd n'était pas comme le siens : il demandait bien moins de concentration et de réflexion –encore heureux…- et ainsi il pouvait à la fois éviter les attaques et rassembler divers éléments métalliques autour de son bras droit. Ils avaient peut-être une chance et, bien qu'il s'en voulait de se reposer sur lui, Law espérait qu'il viendrait l'aider après avoir vaincu son ennemi.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil en sa direction. Bien, il y était presque, encore un tout petit peu et le roux serait prêt à contre-attaquer. C'est alors qu'une immense ombre s'abattit sur lui. Mince, il avait baissé sa garde. Il tourna rapidement la tête et eut à peine le temps de voir le visage du Pacifista qu'il se retrouva à plus de deux mètres du sol, une énorme main autour du cou. Il fronça les sourcils et laissa s'échapper une exclamation de douleur. C'était mauvais ! Il devait faire quelque chose, vite, s'il ne voulait pas mourir étranglé, explosé, ou la nuque brisée. Le Pacifista releva son autre main en direction du visage de Law. Ah, explosé, finalement. Une éblouissante lumière jaune apparut lentement au milieu de la paume de son ennemi. Il entendit vaguement Kidd crier son nom. Il écarquilla les yeux de peur et balança sa jambe contre le bras de son adversaire, faisant dériver le rayon. Sauvé. Oui, en partie. Au lieu de lui transpercer le crâne, le rayon s'écrasa au sol non loin d'eux, les projetant dans une effroyable déflagration, faisant se consumer la terre, l'herbe, tout. Il sentait tout son corps le bruler, c'était une douleur insoutenable.

Il s'écrasa violemment contre la terre dure du sol, crachant une gerbe de sang. Il était presque sûr d'avoir entendu le bruit caractéristique d'os se briser il préférait ne pas se le demander, finalement. Il devait se lever et continuer son combat, sinon c'était signer son arrêt de mort, et celui de Kidd par la même occasion. Et ça, jamais ! Avec une grimace de douleur, il se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda autour de lui. Non, comment le Pacifista pouvait-il déjà être debout, prêt à tirer ? C'était impossible ! Cette fois-ci, il ne pourrait pas l'éviter. Déjà la machine ouvrait la bouche et le visait. Il allait y passer !

« -Repel ! »

C'est alors qu'une gigantesque main faite d'objets en métal vint percuter le dos de la tête de l'arme humaine, créant un court circuit et le faisant immédiatement basculer. Il était sauvé ! Law jeta un regard reconnaissant à Kidd mais vit avec horreur un rayon lui transpercer le genou. Pile sur l'articulation, aucun doute, le faisant s'effondrer sur le sol. Il ne pourrait plus marcher avant plusieurs jours, voir plusieurs semaines.

Incapable de se relever, le roux ne pouvait que regarder la Pacifista s'approcher lentement de lui. En utilisant son attaque pour sauver Law, il savait qu'il prenait un très gros risque pour lui-même. Mais il ne regrettait rien. S'il devait se sacrifier pour protéger le brun, alors il le ferait sans hésiter, quitte à s'attirer du même coup les foudres du chirurgien. Le Pacifista le cibla et il ne pouvait rien faire. Alors qu'il pensait sa dernière heure arrivée, il se senti soulevé, évitant de justesse une attaque mortelle. Il regarda son sauveur et fut quelque peu surpris d'y découvrir Law. Ce dernier avait passé une main dans son dos et tenait son poignet de l'autre, le bras du roux autour de ses épaules, et plus que jamais ce regard farouche. Il lui en était reconnaissant, mais…

« -Trafalgar, lâche-moi tout de suite !

-Hors de question.

-Mais sinon on va mourir tous les deux !

-Je ne t'abandonnerais pas ! »

Kidd le dévisagea avec surprise. Pourquoi le sauverait-il au péril de sa vie ? Aurait-il réellement quelque sentiment pour lui ? A voir son regard déterminé et avec quelle force il le tenait, on dirait bien. Le roux était perdu. Devait-il être heureux, soulagé, en colère, inquiet ? Malgré la situation, un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« -Merci. » chuchota-t-il.

Ce simple mot arracha un sourire à Law. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait un remerciement aussi sincère et intense, surtout venant de lui. Il ne savait pas exactement de quoi il le remerciait, mais peu importe. Ah, il l'aimait tellement, après tout… Toutefois sa joie fut de courte durée : un rayon explosa non-loin, les faisant chuter tous deux. Tandis que Law peinait à se relever, Kidd réussit à se redresser rapidement, sans pour autant se tenir debout, son genou ne le lui permettant pas. Même s'il ne pouvait plus marcher, il lui restait son pouvoir de fruit du démon. Il n'était pas encore vaincu et comptait bien des battre aux côtés de Law.

Il entendit soudain un sinistre craquement. Le roux regarda le sol sous ses pieds. Il était juste au bord de la falaise. Son sang se glaça d'effroi et il eut tout juste le temps de croiser le regard horrifié de Law que le sol s'effondra. Le brun se jeta contre le bord de la falaise et tendit le bras vers celui de Kidd. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent, puis se séparèrent inévitablement.

« -Kidd ! » hurla-t-il en le regardant s'enfoncer dans les flots, impuissant.

To _be continued…_

_Alors alors? Fin tragique? yeah, j'aime torturer mes persos préférés u_u ça m'amuse... Sinon, PETITE ANNONCE! Si quelqu'un sait dessiner et veut dessiner notre charmante petite rouquine, je suis preneuse! ^^ En récompense... euh... un OS gratuit? ^^" Bref, à lundi prochain =D_


	4. Chapitre 04 - Mask

_Hellow! Ouais, je sais, je suis en retard d'un jour, c'est totalement ma faute : je ne pensais pas que je serais aussi débordée ce lundi ^^" Sorry... Donc bref, place aux réponse aux reviews !_

_Hitsu-kun2Tigrou__: Merci pour les deux reviews =D Poster un chapitre au plus vite... bon bah voilà, désolé, quoi... xD Mais en plus, ce chapitre n'est pas super intéressant T_T Bref, niveau cadeau, j'ai eu 8 mangas de OP o/ Mon défi personnel : avoir tous les mangas de OP... Je viens de commencer, j'en ai 10 en tout! xD Trop fière... Bref, merci pour les reviews et joyeux Noël à toi aussi =D_

_Tigrou2Hitsu-kun__ : Héhé, comme ça, ça fait un équilibre! Posté en avance la semaine dernière et en retard cette semaine... T_T Nyahaha, t'inquiète, j'adore torturer mes persos préférés ~w~ Mais c'est vrai que dans cette fic, c'est quand-même relativement soft... enfin je veux dire, on sait qu'ils vont finir ensemble et en -plus ou moins- bonne santé... Mais ce ne sera pas comme ça pour toutes mes fics... huhuhu, je n'en dirais pas plus... J'en ai déjà trop dit en fait =_=" bref, merci pour la review =D_

_Et voilà ^^ Merci pour toutes vos reviews et Joyeux Noël! En retard... _

_Enjoy!_

_Chapitre 04 : __Mask_

La seule chose que Law ressentit en se réveillant fut une douleur diffuse dans tout son corps. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà eu aussi mal dans le passé. Son esprit luttait pour ne pas sombrer une nouvelle fois dans le sommeil, il ne pouvait se le permettre. Il devait savoir ce qu'il était advenu de Kidd. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et les promena sur les murs de la pièce afin de se situer. Tiens, il ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Il entendit alors un froissement de tissu à sa gauche et aperçu en tournant la tête l'objet de ses préoccupations. Ce dernier le regardait d'ailleurs de manière très étrange… Il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer son expression. Avec nombre de grimaces de douleur, Law parvint finalement à s'assoir et offrit un léger sourire au roux.

« -Je suppose que je suis sur ton navire.

-…

-Tu vas bien, apparemment. Tant mieux. »

A ces mots, Kidd fronça les sourcils et afficha un air profondément énervé.

« -Te fous pas de moi ! » lui cria-t-il avant de le gifler et de sortir précipitamment de la pièce en béquilles.

Law porta une main à sa joue et fixa avec incompréhension la porte. Mais qu'est-ce que… quoi ? C'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi l'avait-il giflé et lui avait-il crié dessus ? Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Certes, il avait toujours trouvé Kidd plutôt étrange, mais là, il battait tous les records. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui faire pour qu'il réagisse ainsi ?

« -J'ai l'impression qu'il m'en veut, se marmonna-t-il à lui-même.

-Et pas qu'un peu si vous voulez mon avis. Il n'a jamais supporté que quelqu'un soit blessé par sa faute. »

Law sursauta et regarda l'intrus. Il l'avait déjà vu une fois sur Sabaody : Killer, s'il se souvenait bien. Minute… que venait-il de dire ?

« -Comment ça ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Toutes vos blessures, c'était pour le protéger, ou le sauver, non ? »

La mémoire lui revint subitement. Ah, oui, c'est vrai, c'est comme ça que ça c'était passé…

* * *

Kidd avait sombré, et lui n'avait rien pu faire. Toutefois, il refusait de le laisser mourir. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen, mais aucun doute que le Pacifista l'en empêcherait. Dans l'idéal, il aurait fallu le battre et après sauver Kidd. Malheureusement, c'était tout à fait impossible, le roux ne tiendrait pas si longtemps. Il devait le faire. Il commença à créer une sphère. Il ne devait pas se laisser déconcentrer, ni par la peur, ni par la douleur, par rien. Pas même par le rayon qui venait de lui transpercer l'épaule, l'autre la cuisse, ou encore le poumon. La douleur physique n'était rien, du moins devait-il s'en persuader. Il allait le sauver et aucun rayon lui brûlant la peau, les organes, les os ne l'en empêcherait. Alors qu'il sentait la chaleur brûlante d'un rayon effleurer son cou, Kidd émergea, inconscient. Le brun le hissa jusqu'à la terre ferme avant de s'écrouler à ses côtés et s'évanoui, ayant perdu bien trop de sang.

* * *

Il avait finalement réussi à le sauver, il se souvenait de tout. Enfin, de presque tout.

« -Mais qui s'est occupé du Pacifista ?

-Le capitaine m'a rapidement raconté ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment là…

* * *

Sonné, Kidd ouvrit un œil. Tiens, il n'était pas en train de se noyer ? Curieux… Que faisait-il donc sur la terre ferme ? Après tout, peut-être que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Il entendit un lourd bruit de pas se rapprocher et après s'être assis avec difficulté, regarda le Pacifista. Mince, il était encore là, lui… Son regard fut attiré par quelque chose allongé à côté de lui et il y jeta un coup d'œil négligeant. Lorsqu'il vit de qui il s'agissait, il écarquilla les yeux et se pencha vers lui tout en le secouant par l'épaule.

« -Hé, Trafalgar, réveille-toi ! »

Il sentit quelque chose couler sur sa main, la retira et regarda sa main ensanglanté. Du sang. Son sang, remarqua-t-il avec horreur. La panique commençait à l'envahir. Il perdait beaucoup trop de sang ! Mais comment avait-il pu se faire blesser de la sorte? C'est alors qu'il comprit la vérité. Il avait fait ça pour le sauver. Il s'était sacrifié pour lui .Non, c'est impossible, il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas comme ça, pas ici ! Tout ça à cause de cette maudite machine. Il leva les yeux rageurs vers le Pacifista. Il allait lui payer.

« -Eustass Kidd, dit l'arme humaine en le visant.

-Toi, c'est pas le moment de m'emmerder ! » s'énerva-t-il ne tendant sa main vers lui.

Instantanément, le Pacifista émit une série d'étincelles et d'exposions puis tomba, désactivé. Il avait agit sans réfléchir, mais c'est vrai que les Pacifista étaient en métal. Au moins une bonne chose de faite. Il se retourna vers Law et constatant qu'il ne se réveillerait pas, le prit doucement dans ses bras et essaya de se relever. Malheureusement, avec son genou blessé, il ne pouvait même pas tenir debout, alors marcher en portant quelqu'un… Mais il s'agissait de Law, il s'était sacrifié, et à en juger par ses blessures, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Faisant tout pour ignorer la douleur, il se leva petit à petit, réussissant à se mettre sur ses pieds. Son genou menaçait de céder à tout moment, mais il s'en fichait. Avec un effort surhumain, il porta le brun le plus loin possible.

Plusieurs fois il avait été tenté de se laisser tomber, d'abandonner, mais la tête lové au creux de son épaule et le corps désarticulé et presque sans vie dans ses bras l'obligeaient à continuer. La vie de Law ne tenait qu'à un fil il devait se dépêcher. Il réussit à aller devant son navire, où quelques hommes le virent et coururent vers lui. Ils étaient sauvés, il pouvait enfin se laisser aller…

* * *

« -C'est ainsi que tout s'est passé.

-Je comprends mieux… »

Il avait fait souffrir le roux alors que la seule chose qu'il souhaitait était de l'aider. Mais il ne regrettait rien, et si la situation venait à se reproduire, il recommencerait sans hésiter. Il ne pouvait cependant étouffer cette légère pointe de remord qui grandissait en lui. Il porta une main à son torse qui le lançait péniblement et ses mains entrèrent en contact avec ses bandages. Il les examina d'un œil critique et constata qu'ils avaient été faits très maladroitement. Remarquant le léger froncement de sourcil du brun, Killer répondit à sa question muette.

« -C'est le capitaine. Au début, nous avons soigné vos blessures mais dès son réveil, il a tenu à s'occuper de vous personnellement. »

Law le regarda, surpris. Ils devaient vraiment avoir une petite conversation tous les deux. Il décida de se lever et de sortir.

« -Vous ne devriez pas vous lever, vous n'êtes pas en état.

-Je sais. »

Oui, il savait, et il s'en fichait. Il ne se reposerait qu'après avoir parlé avec Kidd et obtenu des réponses, pas avant. Il se demanda rapidement où pouvait-il être puis se dirigea vers l'arrière du navire. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il voudrait être dans un endroit calme, isolé, où il pourrait contempler la mer à sa guise. Ah, il avait vu juste, et heureusement car il commençait à greloter. Ils devaient sûrement se trouver près d'une île hivernale. Il s'adossa à ses côtés mais n'obtint pas la moindre réaction.

« -J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que tu me gifles, tout à l'heure, finit-il par dire.

-T'aurais dû, après ce que t'as fait, répondit-il sèchement.

-Normalement quand quelqu'un te sauve, tu n'es pas censé lui en vouloir, tu sais.

-Tu n'avais pas à te sacrifier ! » cria-t-il en se retournant vers lui énervé, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

Law devait bien avouer qu'en cet instant, Kidd était des plus intimidant. Il ne savait trop quoi répondre.

« -Et donc, j'aurais dû te laisser mourir ?

-Oui…Non ! Je sais pas… » dit-il en se renfrognant.

Il l'énervait, il avait encore réussi à l'embrouiller. De son côté, le brun eut un sourire amusé.

« -Désolé de t'avoir inquiété.

-Moi, m'inquiéter pour toi ? N'importe quoi. J'étais pas inquiet, d'abord. Pour personne. Pourquoi je serais inquiet ? Ca sert à rien de s'inquiéter. Je n'étais pas du tout inquiet. » répondit-il en rougissant.

Ce comportement puéril arracha un rire à Law. Il mentait si mal ! Il en devenait presque mignon.

« -En tout cas, merci de m'avoir sauvé.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça, alors m-merci. Même si je sais pas pourquoi tu l'as fait. »

Le chirurgien eut un sourire énigmatique.

« -Oh si, tu le sais très bien, tu veux juste l'entendre de ma bouche. »

Il l'énervait vraiment à toujours savoir tout ce qu'il pensait ! Evidemment qu'il se doutait de la réponse, mais il voulait s'en assurer et ne pas avoir de faux espoirs. Il en avait assez de toujours sentir son cœur accélérer pour un rien et de rougir.

« -C'est parce que… »

Kidd sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre.

« -…je ne voulais pas que tu meurs.

-…C'est pas vraiment ce qu'on appelle une réponse, crétin.

-Tu t'attendais à autre chose peut-être ?

-Non, à quoi aurais-je dû m'attendre ? »

Depuis tout à l'heure, Kidd mentait. Evidemment qu'il s'attendait à autre chose. Il avait l'impression de sentir littéralement son cœur se briser. Finalement, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il ne l'aimait pas. Law hésita un instant. Il avait voulu tout lui dire, mais il avait pris peur et avait finalement donné cette réponse évasive. Voyant le regard si triste du roux, il fut pris de remords et décida de tout lui dire.

« -Tu aurais dû t'attendre à ce que je te dise que je t'aime mais ce n'est pas vraiment facile à dire en face, tu sais. »

Le cœur de Kidd fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas rêvé, hein ? Law venait bien de lui avouer indirectement ses sentiments ? Il osa lui lancer un léger regard et vit que le brun paraissait vraiment mal à l'aise et presque timide. Il mourait d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer jusqu'à l'étouffer en lui disant qu'il était à lui, rien qu'à lui. Mais non, il n'était pas du tout possessif, voyons. Toutefois, il refreina ses ardeurs. Il n'avait pas encore de quoi se réjouir. Il devait d'abord lui demander.

« -Tu es sûr ? »

Law le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds.

« -…Certes, je ne suis pas très familier avec les relations amoureuses, mais je suis quasiment sûr que ce n'est pas ce que tu es censé répondre quand quelqu'un te déclare sa flamme…

-Je veux dire, tu sais, avec tous ce qu'il s'est passé pendant cette semaine… »

Law visualisa rapidement les différents évènements de la semaine en question.

* * *

Premier jour à bord

Depuis plusieurs minutes, Law, assis à côté d'un Kidd endormi, observait avec attention le beau visage de la jeune femme. Peu de temps auparavant, il s'était levé puis, après s'être habillé et approché furtivement du lit, s'était assis délicatement sans faire le moindre geste susceptible de réveiller sa charmante invité. Elle était réellement belle, d'une beauté simple et naturelle, indépendante, libre. Elle était si différente d'avant mais étrangement, certaines choses n'avaient absolument pas changé : son caractère, et son regard puissant. En parlant de ça, Kidd venait d'ouvrir les yeux et les posa sur l'intrus avec calme.

« -Bonjour, lui dit Law avec un sourire des plus agaçant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur mon lit ? »

Le brun se retint de répliquer que le lit dans lequel il était lui appartenait et qu'il lui avait gentiment prêté.

« -Je me demandais si, à long terme, ces hormones allaient aussi changer ton caractère.

-Dégage de là ! »

Law parti avant de recevoir un oreiller en pleine tête, ou une petite cuillère, au choix, et laissa à sa colocataire le loisir de s'habiller à sa guise. Ce dernier emprunta de nouveaux habits au brun. Adieu, vêtements affreusement gênants ! Il mit un simple jean ainsi qu'un léger t-shirt avec un pull normal. Il attrapa la cordelette venant du nodachi que Law lui avait donné et la garda dans sa main, hésitant. Il le lui avait gentiment donné c'était en quelque sorte un cadeau. Sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, un sourire béat se dessina sur ses lèvres. En plus, c'était pratique ce truc. Il attacha rapidement ses cheveux et sorti.

La majeur partie de sa journée se résuma à repousser plus ou moins délicatement les avances de ces crétins. Il n'y avait guère que Bepo et les deux hommes qu'il avait déjà vu sur Sabaody dont il ne se souvenait plus du nom qui le laissaient tranquille. Il en avait déjà assez. Et voilà que maintenant le vent se levait. Avec des vagues de plus en plus grandes, difficile de naviguer convenablement. Enfin, ce n'était pas ses affaires, il préférait rentrer. Alors qu'il tournait la poignée de la porte, une vague plus grosse que les autres s'écrasa sur le flanc du sous-marin, le faisant tanguer dangereusement. Kidd perdit l'équilibre et avec un cri de surprise passa par-dessus bord.

« -Tu n'as pas entendu quelque chose, Bepo ?

-Non, rien capt'aine.

-Capitaine, Kidd est tombé à la mer !

-Bepo ! »

L'ours hocha la tête et plongea sous le regard mi-inquiet mi-blasé de Law. Comment ce crétin pouvait-il se mettre dans des situations aussi désespérées ? Il n'y avait que lui pour faire ça. Au bout de quelques secondes, Bepo émergea avec Kidd, inconscient, qu'il hissa sur le sous-marin. Il fut allongé au milieu du pont et Law se pencha au dessus de lui. Bien, au moins il était vivant. Il en était soulagé. Les yeux du roux frémirent et Law approcha doucement sa main de sa joue, la frôlant avec délicatesse, avant de le gifler.

« -Aïe ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Je voulais juste te réveiller, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-J'étais déjà réveillé, et c'est comme ça que tu essaies de réanimer quelqu'un de la noyade ?

-Hmm, tu as raison, j'aurais dû faire du bouche à bouche. »

Ecarlate, Kidd se releva en poussant Law et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour se changer. A rester trempé ainsi, il allait tomber malade, et hors de question de faire preuve de faiblesse devant ce stupide pervers. Alors qu'il finissait d'enfiler son t-shirt, Law entre dans la pièce. Il eut nettement le temps de voir les fines courbes de son ventre, sa peau qui paraissait si douce et si fragile… Comment cette femme pouvait-elle être cet idiot ? Ca le dépassait totalement. De son côté, le roux attrapa une serviette qui trainait par là et s'essuie les cheveux. Quelle plaie ces cheveux longs…

« -Tu aurais dû te sécher les cheveux avant, tu vas être malade, l'informa Law.

-Je ne serais pas malade, et je sais me débrouiller tout seul.

-En effet, j'ai pu remarquer à quel point tu es doué en natation, se moqua-t-il.

-Je t'emmerde.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, si tu es cloué au lit, je m'occuperais de ton cas avec le plus grand plaisir. » dit-il avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Il se pencha sur le côté afin d'éviter le jet de serviette trempé dont il était la cible et s'amusa à regarder son invité s'énerver.

« -Je ne serais pas malade ! »

Deuxième jour à bord

« -Trente neuf de fièvre. Tu es malade. »

Kidd grommela une vague réponse et détourna le regard. Quelle humiliation ! Etre cloué au lit devant son ennemi, qui lui servait en plus de médecin. Il était tombé bien bas. Il poussa un soupire agacé et ferma les yeux. Ah, il avait tellement sommeil… Mais hors de question de l'avouer à Trafalgar ! Il avait tout de même sa fierté !

« -Tu sais, si tu veux guérir, il faut que tu te reposes, lui fit-il subtilement remarquer Law, qui avait compris ce qui gênait Kidd.

-Pas envie.

-Personne ne va t'attaquer, si c'est ce qui te préoccupe.

-Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

-Parce que je vais rester là. »

Kidd planta ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Il était sincère ? Il allait rester avec lui ? Pourquoi ? N'avait-il rien de mieux à faire ? Personne n'était jamais resté à son chevet lorsqu'il était malade ou blessé, c'était la première fois. Tant mieux, mais il ne le croyait qu'à moitié. Il allait sûrement s'en aller dès l'instant où il se serait endormi. Et ça, il ne le supporterait pas.

« -Tu vas rester avec moi ? Tout le temps ? » demanda-t-il d'un air suppliant.

Il ne voulait pas que le brun l'abandonne. Ce dernier le regarda avec surprise, ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à cette réponse. Jamais il ne dirait une telle chose dans son état naturel. Alors c'est ainsi qu'était le vrai Kidd ? Il avait peur d'être seul. C'est adorable, se dit-il. Il eut un léger sourire attendrit et posa un bout de tissu mouillé sur le front de sa patiente.

« -Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai de toute façon rien à faire d'autre. »

Soulagé de cette réponse, Kidd lui fit un sourire gêné et se laissa aller pour sombrer dans un profond sommeil quelques instants plus tard. Il n'avait rien à craindre, il n'était plus seul. Law profita de ce moment de calme et de tranquillité pour réfléchir. Qu'allait-il se passer lorsque Kidd redeviendrait normal ? Peu importe le nombre de scénario qu'il imaginait, la fin était toujours la même : il partirait et s'ils venaient à se rencontrer par le plus grand des hasards, ils se combattraient.

A mort.

Il venait presque à espérer que le roux reste ainsi jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ainsi Kidd en position de faiblesse et dépendant, Law pourrait prendre soin de lui et prendre une place spéciale dans sa vie. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, était de rester à ses côtés. Et il n'était là que depuis deux jours… Commente avait6il pu autant s'attacher à ce stupide rouquin ? Et surtout souhaiter qu'il reste, même si cela signifiait qu'il souffre. Il se détestait de penser ainsi. Il se dégoutait. A force de réflexion, il finit par s'endormir également sur sa chaise, la tête penchée en avant.

Kidd ouvrit péniblement un œil. Tiens, il n'y avait plus de soleil. Combien de temps avait-il dormit ? Peu importe, le fait est qu'il se sentait bien mieux. Il examina la pièce du regard et tomba avec surprise sur le visage endormi de Law. Pourquoi était-il là ? Palissant à vue d'œil, le roux se souvint de ses paroles. Il n'avait tout de même pas dit une chose pareille, si ? Malheureusement… Mais une seconde, ça voulait dire que… il avait tenu sa promesse tacite ? Il était resté à ses côtés jusqu'à tomber de fatigue ? Il avait fait ça pour lui ? Peut-être n'était-il pas le connard arrogant qu'il pensait, peut-être avait-il un bon fond. Peut-être se faisait-il du souci pour lui ?

Il le regarda avec plus d'intérêt. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur son visage. Le chapeau du brun était tombé sur son visage, cachant ainsi ses yeux. Il l'attrapa délicatement et le fit tourner dans ses mains. C'était super doux ce truc. Tiens, ça devait bien être la première fois qu'il le voyait sans son chapeau. Il était plutôt bien fait, finalement : un visage fin, en ce moment détendu, légèrement décoiffé… Sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer, son attention se porta sur ses cheveux. Ils le fascinaient. Ils étaient tellement beaux, fins, soyeux, d'un noir de jais, et surtout libres et sans contrainte. Au moins un point commun entre eux : ses cheveux non-plus ne pouvaient pas être bien ordonnés. Non pas qu'il ait jamais fait le moindre effort pour qu'ils le soient en fait…

Il ne résista pas plus longtemps et poussa doucement sa main dans sa courte chevelure. Comme il le pensait, ils étaient incroyablement doux. Curieusement, cette découverte le fascinait. Il retira pourtant bien vite sa main, se demandant ce que pourrait bien dire Law s'il se réveillait.

« - Paramécies géantes… » s'exclama Law en ouvrant subitement les yeux, manquant de faire faire un arrêt cardiaque au roux.

Des… paramécies géantes ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rêve ? se demanda-t-il en le fixant avec des yeux ronds.

« Tiens, tu es réveillé. Tu vas mieux ? » demanda le brun en posant sa main sur le front du malade.

Trop choqué, Kidd ne réagit même pas. Des paramécies géantes…

« -… guérit demain.

-Pardon ? demanda-t-il en revenant à la réalité.

-Je disais que tu n'avais presque plus de fièvre et que tu devrais être guéri demain. D'ici là, tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est dormir. » dit-il en baillant avant de se lever et d'aller s'écrouler sur son lit.

Kidd se dit qu'ils avaient déjà dormi presque toute la journée, mais bon… Il remarqua alors qu'il tenait toujours son chapeau entre ses mains. Il devrait aller lui rendre. C'est dans cette idée qu'il se leva et marcha en titubant jusqu'au lit de son colocataire. Où était-il censé le mettre, à présent ? Il se pencha et le déposa près de sa tête. Alors qu'il allait se relever, il eut le malheur de poser ses yeux sur l'irrésistible visage attirant de Law. Il était beau. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter, il était simplement beau. Il sentait son souffle hypnotisant sur sa peau et s'approcha de ces lèvres si envoutantes. Il voulait tant y gouter, et se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours voulu. Il était sûr qu'elles étaient douces, fruitées. Il se pencha un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres entrouvertes ne se frôlent sensuellement. Il en mourait d'envie… Non ! Il ne devait pas!

Il recula vivement, les yeux écarquillés de peur. Qu'était-il sur le point de faire ? Etait-il devenu fou ? Kidd passa fébrilement sa main devant ses yeux. Il était malade et fatigué, c'est tout. Sans compter ces stupides hormones féminines. Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Bon dieu, mais comment faisaient les femmes pour se maitriser ? Lui-même avait bien failli commettre l'irréparable. Essayant d'oublier ce fâcheux épisode, il retourna à son lit et ferma les yeux. Mais pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir le cœur brisé ?

_To be continued…_

_Alors? Contents? Pas contents? Pour toute réclamation, merci de bien vouloir envoyer vos reviews à l'aide du bouton ci-dessous. ...Breeeef... A lundi prochain! (non, je ne serais pas en retard, je le posterais même à ...à... 14h! Ouais! Dernier chapitre de ma fic et de l'année! Et après on commence Get Out Alive! o/ Je vais essayer d'écrire toute la suite de Get Out Alive pour ne pas qu'il y ait d'interruption entre les deux fics =D ... Tout est dans le essayer...)_


	5. chapitre 05 - The Concept of Love

_Hellow ^^ Non, vous ne révez pas, je publie en avance! =o choquant, n'est-ce pas? Sachant qu'en plus, le chapitre est beaucoup plus long que d'habitude... o/_

_Tigrou2Hitsu-kun__ : Merci merci pour cette review débordante d'énergie xD et t'inquiète, c'est prévu ;) Get Out Alive (la suite de Bittersweet) sera un peu plus sombre, mais la suite de Get Out Alive, sera un peu dans le même genre =D Sinon, merci pour la review ^^_

_Hitsu-kun2Tigrou__ : Alala encore une review débordante d'énergie xD Contente de vous faire autant plaisir! Et oui, ce chapitre est plutôt long... et a pris du temps à recopier T_T bref... oui, il est pervers, c'est ça, sa vraie nature u_u xD Merci pour la review ^^_

_Voilà ^^ Et je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic et m'ont laissé des reviews : Hitsu-kun2Tigrou, Tigrou2Hitsu-kun, neko-chan L, Chikara Ao, Sora chaan, ma Natsu =D (Natsuki kuun, de son vrai pseudo ^^ ), LePouvoirDuKiwi (non, je n'aime toujours pas les kiwi niark niark...), Trafalgar-Lucia, et orange juice! Que de pseudo qui donnent faim =D_

_ainsi que tous les lecteurs anonymes, ceux qui m'ont mis en favori/en alerte (ça m'a toujours fait rire ce terme alerte "alerte, elle a publié un nouveau chapitre, tpos aux abris!"... bref) et voilà._

_Et pour la première fois depuis le début de la fic, je vais mettre les disclamers (non non, j'ai pas oublié, voyons) : Les persos, l'univers, et tout et tout appartiennent à Oda, seule l'histoire m'appartient et je n'en retire aucun bénéfice (mis à part vos charmntes petites reviews et la satisfaction d'être lue ^^ )_

_Enjoy ^^_

_Chapitre 05 : __The Concept of Love_

Troisième jour à bord

Le timide soleil d'hiver pénétrait dans la chambre du capitaine du sous-marin, faisant grogner Kidd. Stupide soleil qui venait le réveiller, il aurait bien voulu dormir un peu plus. Autant se lever, maintenant. Il s'assit avec difficulté sur le lit et passa une main sur son visage. Il était encore tellement fatigué, et les souvenirs de la veille ne l'aidaient pas vraiment à trouver le sommeil. Il avait failli l'embrasser, sans compter que Law était resté à son chevet tout le temps. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Il en avait marre. Il avait l'esprit tout embrouillé, il avait faim et il était fatigué. Ca n'allait pas être la journée de l'énerver, il n'avait aucune patience.

Il se leva et après s'être habillé rapidement, sortit et marcha en direction de la cuisine. Ses doutes, il n'y pouvait rien, sa fatigue, il la ferait disparaitre cette nuit, mais sa faim, il pouvait l'assouvir dès maintenant. Réussissant miraculeusement à trouver son chemin, il entra dans le réfectoire et n'eut même pas le temps de faire un pas que Law se plaça devant lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore ?

« -Es-tu vraiment certain d'être en état de te lever ? demanda le brun en croisant les bras sur son torse d'un air désapprobateur.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Et oui, je suis guéri. »

Sceptique, Law lui enfonça un thermomètre dans la bouche.

« -Mais qu'ech tu fous, cré'in ?

-Je prends ta température.

-'erci, ch'afais 'ema'qué, mais… »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il s'inquiétait pour lui… Pourtant le roux n'avait aucune raison de se réjouir pour si peu ! Son actuelle condition physique devait sûrement y être pour quelque chose. Law récupéra son thermomètre.

« -Tu as encore un peu de fièvre. Je m'en doutais, ton visage est plus rouge que d'habitude. »

Kidd se garda bien de dire que c'était à cause de ce chirurgien de malheur et non de la maladie qu'il arborait cette charmante couleur. Il se moquerait de lui, sans doute… Law était en train de lui parler, mais il ne l'écouta pas et se rua vers la cuisine. Manger ! Voilà qu'il devenait comme chapeau de paille. Non pas que la comparaison le dérange, il l'aimait bien après tout. Enfin bref : manger ! Il s'assit à une table, trois assiettes bien garnies devant lui. Miam, un délice… jusqu'à ce que l'autre enquiquineur ne vienne violemment poser sa main sur la table et le fixe d'un air irrité. Ah oui, c'est vrai, il était parti pendant que l'autre lui parlait, l'ignorant superbement. Il devait peut-être s'excuser, comme ça au moins il aurait la paix.

« -Dévolé mais v'avais krop faim.

-Ne parle pas la bouche pleine.

-Désolé mais j'avais trop faim, répéta-t-il après avoir avalé sa bouché.

-Je vois ça. Je disais donc que tu ferais mieux de te reposer.

-Pas la peine, je suis en pleine forme.

-Dois-je te rappeler qui est le médecin, ici ? demanda Law qui n'appréciait que peu la manière de répondre de son invité.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à la fin ? T'es ni ma mère ni mon petit-copain, alors fous-moi la paix. »

Law lui fit un sourire moqueur. Il lui avait donné une idée.

« -Non, c'est vrai, sinon je serais plutôt comme ça. »

Il fit le tour de la table pour se placer derrière Kidd et se pencha vers sa joue afin d'y déposer un doux baiser. Lui tournant toujours le dos, Law ne put que voir l'oreille de son invité rougir. Il passa ensuite ses bras autour de son cou et murmura sensuellement à son oreille :

« -Fais attention à toi, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. »

En même temps qu'il parlait, Kidd, pétrifié, sentait son souffle chaud sur son oreille et sa nuque découverte. La respiration du brun fit voler quelques cheveux, chatouillant doucement sa joue. Il se sentit lentement fondre. Comme il aurait aimé que ces paroles soient sincères…Mais elles étaient fausses. N'en supportant pas d'avantage, Kidd se releva précipitamment et Law fut bien obligé de le lâcher. Le roux se retourna en essayant de maîtriser son expression le plus possible et le regarda douloureusement.

« -Arrête de te foutre de moi. »

Puis il partit d'un pas énervé et claqua la porte derrière lui, laissant un Law surpris. Pourquoi réagissait-il de manière aussi excessive ? Il n'avait fait que s'amuser innocemment. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il avait surtout fait ça pour pouvoir l'approcher et le toucher. Il en avait envie, constamment, mais ne pouvait se le permette. Comment réagirait-il s'il le faisait ? Sûrement avait-il réagit de la sorte par dégout. Après tout, Kidd le détestait. Non, c'était incompatible avec les évènements de la veille. Alors quoi ? C'est lorsqu'il se posa cette question que la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

« -En plus, je suis sûr que tu ne serais pas comme ça ! » s'exclama Kidd avant de claquer la porte.

Law eut un imperceptible sourire. Ce qu'il pouvait l'amuser… Toutefois, affirmer qu'il ne se comporterait pas ainsi avec la personne qu'il aimait… Lui-même n'en savait rien à vrai dire. Mais c'est vrai que ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, il n'était pas le genre de personne romantique, à toujours penser et se soucier de l'être aimé. Non, tout ça, très peu pour lui. Pour l'instant, il ne pensait qu'à Kidd et à son futur départ. Il lui semblait bien trop proche. Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir, après tout, ils étaient bien ainsi tous les deux. Ils s'amusaient bien. Alors pourquoi devrait-il s'en aller, le laisser ? Comme son départ était inévitable, autant profiter du temps qu'il leur restait, ce qui allait être compliqué compte tenu du fait que le roux le fuyait. Il était tellement adorable comme ça…

Quatrième jour à bord

Il était peut-être adorable, mais il était aussi très agaçant. Depuis la veille, il ne lui avait plus adressé une fois la parole, même le soir alors qu'ils partageaient la même chambre. Quel foutu caractère, juste parce qu'il l'avait un peu taquiné… Il ne pensait pas que cela le toucherait autant. Il devrait peut-être s'excuser, après tout… Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que Kidd l'écoute ! Il sentait sa patience s'évanouir petit à petit. Il poussa un profond soupire et regarda l'horizon. Son regard tomba sur… un navire de la marine, il ne manquait plus que ça. C'était vraiment pas son jour. Rapidement, ils abordèrent le sous-marin jaune.

« -Amenez-vous, ça va me défouler. »

Ils furent bientôt une bonne cinquantaine à l'encercler. Son équipage était là en renfort, mais faisait bien attention à ne pas trop s'approcher. Ils ne tenaient pas à se faire découper par inadvertance par leur capitaine. Il était toujours dangereux de pénétrer dans sa sphère.

« -Room. »

De plus qu'il ne paraissait pas d'humeur. Law se débarrassa rapidement de ces minables soldats, il n'était pas l'un des supernovae pour rien, non-plus. Mais bon, quand y'en a plus, y'en a encore, comme on dit. S'il devait bien reconnaitre une force à la marine, c'est leur faculté à toujours avoir de nouveaux hommes prêts au combat. Peu importe leur nombre, il les écraserait tous, sans exception. C'est alors qu'un homme surgit dans son dos, un sabre à la main. Merde, il ne l'avait pas vu, et il n'avait plus le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Il était foutu !

« -Repel. »

Avant même de le réaliser, l'homme se retrouva avec un couteau de cuisine en travers de la gorge. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule personne. Law le chercha rapidement du regard mais n'eut pas le temps de le trouver qu'il se faisait de nouveau attaquer et dû abandonner sa recherche. Pressé, il expédia rapidement le combat et se lança à la poursuite de son sauveur. De son côté, après avoir constaté que le brun n'était plus en danger, Kidd était parti le plus loin possible, hors d'atteinte de Law. Il ne voulait pas le voir. Certes, il venait de le sauver, mais il ne lui pardonnait toujours pas son comportement de la veille. Pourtant, malgré tout, il n'avait pu se résoudre à le laisser mourir. Même s'ils étaient ennemis, même s'il lui en voulait, il n'avait tout simplement pas pu, c'est tout, c'est comme ça.

« -Eustass ! »

Et mince… Il aurait dû aller se cacher, il n'aurait pas eu à faire face à Law. Il ignora tout simplement son appel et poursuivit sa route. Il ne voulait pas le parler, ni le voir. Manque de chance, le brun persévéra et lui barra le passage.

« -Bouge de là, demanda-t-il poliment.

-Non, pas avant qu'on ait parlé.

-C'est bon, on vient de parler, alors laisse moi passer.

-Te fous pas de moi ! » s'écria Law.

C'est la première fois qu'il voyait Law aussi énervé. Ca devait être important, aussi décida-t-il de lui laisser une chance : il ne tenait pas à l'énerver d'avantage, il était déjà suffisamment imposant. Devant le silence de Kidd, Law enchaina.

« -Je sais que c'est toi qui m'a sauvé. Pourquoi ?

-Pour ne plus rien te devoir. »

Mensonge.

« -Et… c'est tout ? demanda Law, légèrement déçu.

-Pourquoi te sauverais-je sinon ? Sûrement pas pour ta jolie petite tête, c'est sûr. »

Mensonge.

« -Il y a beaucoup d'autres manières de t'acquitter de ta dette, pourquoi avoir choisi celle-là ?

C'est la première qui s'est présentée. »

Mensonge.

Alors c'était tout, rien de plus. Juste une histoire de dette. Déçu, Law se poussa et laissa passer Kidd. Ce dernier ne supportait pas de voir cette déception se peindre sur son visage. Il devait faire quelque chose pour la faire disparaitre.

« -Je ne l'aurais pas fait juste pour une dette. » lui murmura-t-il en le dépassant.

Le visage de Law s'éclaira d'un franc sourire. Alors au final, il l'avait fait parce qu'il tenait à lui. Même après que le brun l'ait taquiné, humilié, brisé, il ne pouvait juste pas faire autrement que de l'apprécier. Non, « apprécier » n'était pas le bon terme. Faute de mieux, il décida néanmoins de le garder. Le bon côté, c'est qu'il allait peut-être arrêter de lui faire la tête.

Cinquième jour à bord

Quel ennui… Jamais une journée n'avait paru si longue aux yeux de Law. Pas de marine, pas de pirate, pas de Kidd… parce que oui, la petite rouquine était belle et bien déterminée à le fuir. On aurait pu croire qu'avec leur discussion de la veille, tout ce serait arrangé, mais nonnn, c'était sans compter sur Eustass Kidd et son foutu caractère ! Pourtant, Law avait arrêté de l'embêter, mais rien n'y faisait. Il gardait toujours cet air lointain et mélancolique lorsqu'il fixait l'horizon et se croyait seul. Mais il l'avait vu. Et il ne savait trop comment interpréter cette expression. Depuis hier, il ne se passait pas une seconde sans que cette question ne vienne ne vienne le hanter, il en avait perdu le sommeil. Serait-ce sa faute ? Il n'y avait pas mille moyens de le savoir, il n'avait qu'à lui demander. Et il était quasiment sûr de savoir où le trouver : à l'extrême opposé de là où Law se trouvait. Oui, quand le roux faisait quelque chose, il ne le faisait pas qu'à moitié, alors quand il ne voulait pas voir quelqu'un, il employait les grands moyens.

Scrutant l'horizon dans l'espoir d'y trouver ou son navire ou la prochaine île, Kidd poussa un profond soupire. Il espérait que Law se soit trompé dans ses prévisions et que leur destination ne soit plus qu'à quelques heures, mais non, toujours rien. Il sentit soudain ses cheveux, qui étaient censé être attachés, tomber en cascade sur ses épaules. Inutile de demander qui était l'abruti fini qui venait de tirer sur un bout de la corde qui attachait ses cheveux…

« -Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Trafalgar ? demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

-Oh, comment as-tu deviné que c'était moi ? »

Kidd ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre.

« -En réalité, je voulais te voir, annonça le brun.

-Pas moi. Va-t-en.

-Nous sommes sur mon sous-marin, c'est moi qui dicte les règles, dit-il, perdant toute trace de sourire.

-Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui m'en vais. Rend-moi ça, dit-il en se tournant à moitié et en désignant la cordelette qui était toujours entre les mains de Law.

-Pourquoi devrais-je te le rendre ? Il est à moi, je te rappelle. »

Kidd se retourna totalement et l'observa. C'est vrai, il avait oublié ce détail, mais ce n'était pourtant pas dans les habitudes du capitaine de chipoter sur une chose pareille. Il devait l'avoir quelque peu irrité pour que Law réagisse de la sorte.

« -Comme tu veux, de toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de quelque chose qui t'appartient.

-Vraiment ? C'est pourtant toi qui m'a réclamé mon aide pour t'emmener gratuitement avec mon sous-marin jusqu'à la prochaine île, sans oublier que tout ce que tu portes en ce moment m'appartient et que je pourrais très bien les récupérer et te jeter en pâture à des hommes d'équipage en manque qui seraient plus que ravis. Alors tu as intérêt à obéir à mes ordres. »

Tout le long de sa tirade, Kidd écarquilla les yeux et afficha une mine effrayée et surprise. Comment pouvait-il dire de telles choses ? Il avait pourtant pensé que Law valait mieux que ça. Il venait tout bonnement de lui faire du chantage et de le blesser intentionnellement tout en l'humiliant. Il fronça les sourcils et, des larmes de tristesse et de colère aux yeux, le gifla. Devant l'absence de réaction de Law, il parti presque en courant, tremblant de tout son corps.

Pétrifié par le geste de la jeune femme, Law resta là, immobile, avant de poser lentement sa main sur sa joue rougie par le coup. Ah, il était peut-être allé un peu trop loin. Il s'était laissé emporter et l'avait menacé indirectement d'une torture inimaginable, juste parce qu'il avait perdu son sang froid. Kidd en avait paru si affecté… Comment avait-il pu le traiter de la sorte ? Il s'était vraiment comporté comme le pire des enfoirés. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se maîtriser ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas. Il devait aller s'excuser, quitte à mettre sa fierté de côté. Il devait lui présenter ses excuses.

Lorsqu'il le trouva, il était accoudé contre la rambarde, sa tête reposant tristement sur ses bras croisés. Il s'approcha silencieusement et à peine eut-il frôlé son épaule que Kidd sursauta et fit un bond de côté, prêt à se battre. Reconnaissant Law, il se détendit quelque peu et le regarda d'un œil morne. Il était sûrement là à cause de la gifle qu'il lui avait donnée. Allait-il mettre ses paroles à exécution ?

« -Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, encore ? Ca t'a pas suffit tout à l'heure ? Tu veux peut-être m'humilier encore plus ? Laisse-moi te dire que ça va pas être facile.

-Tiens. »

Law lui rendit la corde de son nodachi. Kidd quant-à lui écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« -Je te la donne.

-M-Merci… »

Gêné, il attrapa le présent en prenant bien soi de ne pas toucher sa main et s'attacha maladroitement les cheveux avec avant de s'accouder de nouveau au rebord. C'est avec un sourire attendri que le brun s'approcha de lui.

« -Tu l'as mis n'importe comment. Ce serait dommage d'abimer de si beaux cheveux. »

Il tira sur un bout de la cordelette qui se défit toute seule et contempla l'épaisse chevelure rousse qui se reflétait devant ses yeux. Il ne pouvait décidément pas y résister. Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, il les attrapa et les regroupa, mèche après mèche, jusqu'au milieu de la tête de leur propriétaire. A mesure qu'il le faisait, il voyait les oreilles et le cou du roux prendre une délicate couleur pourpre et vit également tout son corps se raidir et ses muscles se tendre. Il pouvait sans peine imaginer sa respiration haletante, bien qu'il tente de lui cacher. Il choisit de laisser une mèche libre de chaque côté de son visage angélique et attacha la reste avec son cadeau.

« -Je suis désolé. » murmura-t-il alors qu'il était en train de le coiffer.

Kidd pensa qu'il avait une manière bien particulière de se faire pardonner. Mais bien qu'extrêmement gêné, le contact de ses mains lui procurait le plus grand bien. Evidemment qu'il lui pardonnait, il ne pourrait sans doute jamais rester en froid avec lui.

« -J'ai fini. Retourne-toi. » lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

Il obéit et se retourna lentement. En voyant son visage, le sourire de Law s'agrandit et il se risqua même à écarter une mèche de cheveux, caressant la peau de son compagnon du bout des doigts.

« -Tu es magnifique.

-T'es pas mal non-plus… »

Kidd se dit qu'il mettrait tout ça sur le compte des hormones, Law se dit qu'il mettrait tout ça sur l'actuel physique du roux et prétendrait qu'il était seulement attiré par ses formes. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, se regardant silencieusement. Décidemment, ils étaient de vrais handicapés des sentiments : incapable de les comprendre, incapable de les exprimer. Soudainement appelé par un membre d'équipage, Law, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à un Kidd gêné, parti s'occuper de la navigation.

Une fois qu'il s'était assuré qu'il était bien seul, le roux porta une main à ses cheveux et retraça les courbes de la cordelette. Il esquissa un sourire heureux. C'était tellement cliché ! Il s'en fichait, personne ne le voyait. Le premier et sûrement l'unique présent qu'il lui offrirait jamais. Il était réellement heureux. Il prendrait soin de ce cadeau, le garderait toujours avec lui, ne s'en séparerait jamais. Finalement, ce voyage n'était pas si mal. La seule chose qui le tracassait était leur future relation lorsqu'il redeviendrait un homme. Ennemis ? Amis ? Ou plus si affinité ? Il ne devait pas se préoccuper de cela maintenant. Maintenant, il nageait en plein bonheur, ce qui était d'ailleurs absolument pitoyable, mais tant pis.

Il passa tout le reste de la journée sur un petit nuage, l'air détendu et il en était inévitablement de même pour Law. Quel soulagement que de le voir enfin serein ! Le soir venu, chacun dans leur lit, cet état de béatitude perdurait. Dans la pénombre de la nuit, Kidd détacha ses cheveux et entoura la cordelette autour de sa main avant de respirer son odeur à plein nez. Le parfum de Law. Même après six jours, il était toujours présent. Il l'apaisait et un sourire serein se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il l'aimait beaucoup après tout. Il aurait aimé le connaitre mieux et être plus proche de lui.

« -Law… » murmura-t-il pour le seul plaisir de prononcer son prénom.

C'était la première fois qu'il le disait à voix haute, il en frissonna. Ce court prénom qui roulait sur la langue et sortait harmonieusement du bout des lèvres, tout en courbe et en fluidité, qui inspirait tant de douceur et de passion… Ce prénom, il lui allait si bien… C'est sur ces pensées pour le moins perturbantes que Kidd sombra dans un profond sommeil, sans se douter un instant des évènements à venir, sans se douter que le lendemain serait l'une des pires journées de sa vie.

* * *

« -Tu sais, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé cette semaine…

-Oui ?

-Je me disais… peut-être… enfin voilà, t'as compris… bredouilla-t-il.

-Absolument pas. »

Kidd soupira d'agacement. Il allait devoir tout lui dire de but en blanc, sincèrement, sans détour. Et c'était affreusement gênant.

« -Pour faire simple, comme tu m'a montré de l'intérêt que depuis que je suis une femme… » dit-il en grimaçant « … je me demandais si tu n'avais pas été juste attiré par ce physique.

-Peut-être. » répondit simplement Law après une courte réflexion.

Kidd n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie. Premièrement, il venait de dire des choses des plus embarrassantes, deuxièmement, il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il l'aimait, et troisièmement, alors que ce sentiment semblait être partagé, il venait de lui faire remarquer qu'il était fictif, faisant ainsi disparaitre toutes ses chances de conclure. Quel crétin ! Il avait envie de se fracasser la tête contre la rambarde et de se jeter à la mer. Mais quel crétin…

« -Mais c'est du passé tout ça, ce n'est pas important, déclara Law avec un sourire en coin.

-Ah bon ? »

Quelle réplique intelligente, vive la répartie ! Il n'aurait pas pu trouver autre chose à dire qu'un stupide « ah bon ? » ?

« -Tu ne me crois pas ? Tiens, écoute. »

Law attrapa la main de son compagnon et posa la paume sur son propre torse, au niveau de son cœur.

« -Ecoute. Est-ce que tu sens avec quelle rapidité il bat ? Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas de peur, c'est d'a-, commença-t-il avant de bloquer sur le dernier mot.

-C'est… ?

-C'est de- »

Rien à faire, il ne pouvait pas le dire. Mais pourquoi ? Il hurlait cette phrase dans sa tête et pourtant il se trouvait incapable de la dire à voix haute. C'était stupide.

« -Dis-le, ordonna Kidd.

-Je n'y arrive pas.

-S'il-te-plait, Law. Dis-le. »

Ah non, lui faire ces yeux de chien battu, c'était de la triche ! Tout comme utiliser son prénom d'une voix si triste… Bon ! Il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

« -C'est d'amour. Je t'aime.

-Et bah tu vois, c'est pas si compliqué ! s'exclama le roux avec un immense sourire heureux.

-Oui, et pourtant, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir entendu le dire. »

Kidd se figea. Il avait encore manqué une occasion de se taire… Avec un sourire prédateur, il prit le menton du brun entre deux doigts et approcha son visage du siens.

« -Les gestes parlent plus que les mots, les paroles sont superflues… souffla-t-il sensuellement à un Law qui restait de marbre.

-Mais elles ne sont pas inutiles. » répondit-il en posant un doigt sur les lèvres du roux.

Ce dernier le regard, déçu. Zut, son plan séduction n'avait pas marché. Pourtant, s'il avait été à sa place, il aurait immédiatement craqué. Et l'autre qui paraissait fier de lui !

« -Tu m'as obligé à le dire alors tu n'as pas le droit de te défiler, Kidd. »

Ca l'énervait de l'admettre, mais il n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

« -Bon. Et si je le dis, je pourrais enfin t'embrasser ?

-Non, si tu le dis, c'est moi qui t'embrasserais. »

Mouais, ce n'était pas un si mauvais compromis. Allez, motivé, à la une, à la deux, à la trois. C'est parti.

« -J't'aime. Crétin.

-Et bah tu vois, c'est pas si compliqué…

-Oh, tais-toi… » marmonna-t-il écarlate.

Quelle honte ! Lui, le grand Eustass Kidd, le plus fort des supernovae, s'abaisser à dire… ça ! Heureusement qu'il y avait récompense à la clef. Chose promise chose due, Law passa ses bras autour de son cou et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, juste une simple pression. Il ferma les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche afin de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Ah, son corps avait tellement bon gout… Il était impatient d'en gouter chaque parcelle, sans en omettre la moindre. A peine sentit-il la bouche du roux s'entrouvrir qu'il y introduisit sa langue et titilla la sienne, l'entrainant dans une danse endiablée menée largement par Law.

Entrainé par le désir, Kidd s'abandonna à son amant sans la moindre résistance. Il se rendait, avec pour seule condition que ce baiser ne prenne jamais fin. Il posa une main hésitante dans son dos et, tout comme Law, ferma les yeux. Il n'avait jamais rien gouté de tel. Pouvoir respirer son odeur à plein nez, pouvoir avoir son goût dans sa bouche, pouvoir sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, pouvoir l'admirer de ses yeux, et pouvoir entendre sa voix se briser dans un gémissement de plaisir, il ne demandait rien de plus.

Kidd posa son autre main sur son torse, au niveau de son cœur. Il battait. Pouvoir sentir ce cœur battre tout contre sa paume suffisait à son bonheur. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il l'aimait, comme il l'aimait tant ! Il l'aimait à en mourir. Il était si heureux, ou si triste, il ne savait plus très bien. Tout était confus, la seule chose concrète était eux. C'était juste eux, une évidence, simplement eux, depuis toujours, et à jamais, c'était juste eux. Le monde n'était rien. C'était juste eux. Jamais il n'avait connu un tel bien être, une aussi vertigineuse volupté. Il voulait plus, oh ! tellement plus ! Arriverait-il un jour à satisfaire son désir grandissant ? Ce fugace baiser durera éternellement. Tels des aimants, ils leur semblaient ne pas pouvoir s'éloigner ni se rapprocher d'avantage. Il sentit les doigts habiles de son compagnon le débarrasser de son lourd manteau et parcourir agilement sa peau. Son dos, son torse, son ventre, son touché lui donné les plus agréables frissons. Ils étaient à bout de souffle mais ne pouvaient se résoudre à rompre le baiser. Il pouvait mourir d'asphyxie, il s'en fichait.

Il sentit soudain son genou céder et s'agrippa à Law, enserrant ses épaules afin de ne pas chuter. Ils vacillèrent tous deux et finirent par tomber, assis pour l'un, allongé pour l'autre. S'étant finalement séparés dans la chute, Law était assis de manière plus que suggestive sur les hanches de Kidd, qui était allongé sur le dos et insultait son genou. Ce dernier sembla alors remarquer leur position et se figea, n'osant faire le moindre geste. C'était terriblement gênant… Le brun par contre ne semblait absolument pas gêné et alla même jusqu'à esquisser un sourire.

« -Je préfère largement cette position… »

Avant même que Kidd ne puisse exprimer la moindre contestation, il se pencha sur son visage et lui vola un baiser. Ah non, il ne pensait tout de même pas pouvoir s'en sortit à si bon compte ! Il passa une main derrière sa tête et l'empêcha de s'éloigner. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de l'embrasser, et ce n'est pas Law qui protesterait. Ce dernier commença même à caresser son ventre sensuellement, descendant malicieusement ses mains. Leurs corps étaient collé, ils pouvaient chacun sentir les réactions du corps de l'autre, et apparemment ils désiraient la même chose tous deux. Ils le désiraient tant qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à en être gênés. Le roux ne pouvait s'empêcher de murmurer le prénom de son compagnon, il l'aimait tant et Law ne se lassait pas de l'entendre, un véritable délice à ses oreilles. Il fit glisser ses mains vers son bas ventre, le faisant se cambrer avec un gémissement de gêne et de plaisir. Il ne savait plus où il se trouvait, n'entendait rien, ne voyait rien. Il ne sentait que les mains de Law sur son corps, et il en réclamait plus, encore, et encore. Alors pourquoi s'arrêtait-il soudainement ?

« -Tu n'as rien entendu ? demanda Law en se relevant soudainement.

-On s'en fout…

-Non, attends, je suis sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose tomber à l'eau. »

Kidd abandonna l'idée de conclure… pour l'instant. Allons bon, quel était encore le problème ?

« -Tes béquilles. Elles sont tombées quand tu as…

-Et alors ? C'est pas grave.

-Pour moi, non, mais comme je suppose que tu n'en as pas d'autre et que tu ne peux pas marcher sans, tu ne vas pas pouvoir te lever avant quelques semaines.

-…C'est une catastrophe.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te porter, dit-il avec un sourire joueur.

-Hein ? Que-quoi ?! »

A peine eut-il dit ces mots qu'il se releva et souleva Kidd en le portant comme une princesse. Surpris, ce dernier passa ses bras autour de son cou pour ne pas chuter. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, c'était embarrassant et surtout blessant pour sa fierté.

« -Lâche-moi, je peux me débrouiller tout seul !

-Non, tu ne peux pas.

-Mais tu ne peux pas me porter, t'es encore plus blessé que moi ! »

Ce qui était le cas, mais s'il souffrait, il n'en montra rien et continua à le porter jusque dans sa chambre.

« -C'est gentil de t'inquiéter, Kidd.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas ! Et lâche moi, imbécile – aïe !

-Oups, excuse-moi, je n'en ai pas fait exprès. Ce que je peux être maladroit parfois… »

Pas fait exprès, mon œil, ouais ! Il venait de lui cogner la tête contre la porte ! Ca faisait bien plus mal que ce qu'il pensait… Arrivé à la chambre, il entreprit de le déposer avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Kidd était à sa connaissance la seule personne chez qui la peau pouvait devenir de la même couleur que les cheveux. C'était quelque chose de toujours très intéressant à voir. Se sentant inférieur, il voulu au moins s'assoir, mais Law l'en empêcha. Vexé, il croisa les bras sur son torse et c'est alors que le brun la vit.

« -C'est… la corde de mon nodachi que tu as autour de ton poignet ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

-Ah, ça, oui –enfin non… c'est que… » bredouilla-t-il en cachant sa main.

Oh non, comment avait-il pu être aussi négligeant ? Maintenant qu'il l'avait découvert, il allait le trouver étrange. Il avait honte. Mais au lieu de ça, Law lui offrit un sourire attendri.

« -Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que c'est la première chose que je t'ai vraiment offert. C'est pour ça que tu le gardes ainsi ?

-Bah c'est-à-dire que… C'est sûrement le seul cadeau que je recevrais de toi, alors je… voulais le garder, quoi…

-Il y a quelque chose que je veux bien t'offrir autant de fois que tu le souhaites… »

Sur ces mots, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon dans un chaste baiser. En effet, c'est un présent dont il ne se lasserait jamais.

_The End._

_Je sais, c'est romantique, désolé... Alors? Ce dernier chapitre? Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour ceux qui veulent la suite de Bittersweet! ^^ Au fait, comment vous écrivez son nom : Paulie, Pauly, Paulee ? O_O Je suis paumée..._

_Encore une fois, merci =D_


End file.
